Japan? (I REALLY SUCK AT TITLES)
by KonaKona-chan
Summary: Glitch, Mo, Angel, Aubrey, Bodie and Emilia travel to Japan on Vacation. What would possibly go wrong? Probably sucks, but read anyway. Friendship-fic, possible Romance (Not yaoi-fic) Humor, i guess?
1. Akira, Megumi, and drooling

**What's up? Guess what. I made ****ANOTHER ****story. I guess I played DC3 too much. Yesterday I went to my cousin, and played DC3 on his Xbox. I had a little bit over 3 million points in the hard mode in Gangnam Style (first attempt. In the second attempt I got 4 million pts.)! I'm very proud of myself. Even more proud than when I got 2,5 million points (and five gold stars) in Sexy and I know it in easy mode. I love this game! I have 41 level, and Icon crew and Ninja crew! I played Dance Central 3 that much that my mom got pissed off by rearranging the table, and she hide my kinect. I miss it :C Anyways, I got bored while watching the movie "Arn-Tempelryddaren" (I think that this movie is called Arn-The Knight Templar in English, if you want to watch it. It was pretty good, even if I don't like romance.) in school. I got bored when they stopped killing people and started the romance plot, so I started to daydream, (I stopped when the attack on Yusuf ibn Ayyub [or something like that, they called the saladin by his first name only once, and I'm too lazy to check if that's right.] started.) and this came up!**

**Akira (I'll tell more about Akira in the story.) : Stop talking, and get on with the story. Geez, woman.**

**Megumi (About her too.): Did you like the movie, Kona-chan?**

**Kona: Yeah. But when they talked Swedish (I'm used to hear and talk Norwegian. Or Polish, but that's not important.) It sounded, like they tried to talk Norwegian with a potato in their throat.**

**Akira: Could we get on with the story before I shove one in your throat?**

**Kona: *gulp* 'Kay, but I need someone to tell the disclaimer.**

**Akira: Not me.**

**Megumi: What's a disclaimer? :O**

**Kona: *Facepalm*Oh, I forgot. ****Characters can be a little (*COUGH* ALOT *COUGH*) OOC Fanfiction has different POVs, there's even a narrator's POV (At least should be.) Or you can call it third-person POV or Normal POV. Whatever, I don't care. **

**Wow. It's the largest author's note I wrote.**

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Dance Central 3, (Well, I own it. Sorta.)**_

* * *

Glitch's POV

I was sipping on my Pepsi, when Lima approached us. She looked happy.

"Hey, did something happen?" Taye asked.

"Well, we need you to travel to other countries for a while."

"Why?" I asked.

"Vacation. We'll be living with friends of mine. But, we can pick from only three countries. Japan, France or Australia. I thought that it would be good, since we don't really have nothing to do after defeating Dr. Tan." I thinked a little. France? No, when I hear France, I see couples, and it only reminds me that I'm 17 and I still don't have a girlfriend. I was quite tall now, and I matured, but girls still think of me like I am their little brother. Even when they were younger. Australia? Nah. I've been there. So, Japan?

"I think I'll go to Japan." I said. Since Mo is my bro, he's going too. Angel, Emilia, Aubrey and Bodie are going as well. Rasa and Lima were going to Australia. Li'l t and Taye were going to France, dunno why. And somehow, a few hours later, we were in Japan. A taxi picked us and an half hour later, we were in front of a mansion. On the way, I saw some girls looking at Mo, Angel and Bodie. Mo smiled at them, while Angel and Bodie were winking at them. Most of them fainted from their massive nosebleeds, while the others blushed crimson red. I stopped thinking about what happened, and opened the door, with my bag in my hand.

"Hello? Is someone here? Hellooooooo!" I exclaimed. A girl opened the door and approached us. She wore a purple shirt, white skirt and purple ballet flats (Or something like that). Her blonde hair was down in soft curls. She had light purple eye shadow making her light blue eyes look lighter shade of blue, and lip balm. She had something like medium b-cup, and her hips weren't really nicely shaped, her legs were quite nicely build, but were too skinny (Whew, I'm picky.) , but still, she was beautiful. She wasn't looking slutty or wearing slutty make-up. Well, that was a good thing.

"You're Mo, Angel, Glitch and Bodie, right? I'm Megumi, and I'm 25 years old." Megumi smiled sweetly. 25? She looked like she was at my age. "I live here with Akira and Masaru, they're my siblings. They're 17 years old, and they're twins."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Probably in the gaming room. Come, I'll show you where your rooms are." Megumi turned around and walked upstairs. I followed her. I looked at my friends, and they were drooling (Exept the girls) . Mo was drooling the most. It was like Niagara waterfall. Angel was drooling almost unnoticeable. But still, he was drooling. I walked to Mo, and leaned to his ear.

"Stop drooling, or we'll have another Atlantic Ocean here." He quickly wiped his lips with his sleeve, and shook his head. I didn't laugh, but I chuckled. Megumi showed our rooms, and we placed our baggage on the floor, bed or whatever. She showed us the gaming room, the pool, movie room with a huge tv, and so on. We saw that Akane and Marshall, or whatever they were called, on our way. The twins were weird. Both wearing baggy clothes huge hoods and long sleeves. I couldn't tell if they were fat or anorectic. The Masaharu guy was a bit taller than me. And he was quite shy guy, I guess he's just nervous around new people. The Akimasa guy seemed like an emotionless asshole. But he wasn't trying to piss us off. He just seemed like one. I was slightly taller than him. A centimeter or so. I was tired, so I walked to my room, jumped on my bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and yawned. I stood up and made my way to the shower. I washed and then dried myself. I took a plain neon green t-shirt, and my normal black pants with suspenders hanging. No one was up, I am a morning person, I guess. I dressed, and remembered the way to the dining room that Megumi showed me. I was on my way to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich, when the smell of eggs and bacon hit me. I drooled a little.

"…Want some?" I heard that… Akihiro guy.

"Sure. Um…"

"Akira. Here." Akira handed me a plate and a fork. I sat down and began to eat. He got a plate for himself and began to eat. I must tell, it was delicious.

"Who made it?" I asked when I was done eating.

"Hn. Me. Our cook is ill."

"Why don't you hire another cook?"

"It's annoying." He took a bite of bacon. I noticed, that his voice wasn't… natural. Like, he was trying to low his voice. We finished our breakfast. He took our plates and walked to the kitchen. He got back, and sat down.

"Your friends are pretty annoying. Because of them, I slept only 2 hours. Okay, I know, the time isn't exactly the same in America, but they could at least not sound like a monkey being raped by a horse." I almost choked on air while laughing. Maybe this guy weren't THAT bad, but he kinda still seems like an emotionless asshole.

"You're pretty normal though. That's… fine, I guess."

"… Thanks?"

* * *

**Review!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Thanks for reviews, **_**Rawki. **_**(Awesome nick, by the way.) **_**, Mercedes1312, CRAZEDDCLOVER13, Dance Dance Dance 1234, WhyEpicFrostyYuni, AfricanAmazon (**_**Poor Xbox, bro :C **_**), seriesfan and an anonymous reviewer, TotallyrandomXD! **_

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE :C**

**I have a few ideas, but I need to know…**

**What gender would you like for Akira? **

**Akira: Wait. I have no gender?! **

**Kona: SORRY! I COULDN'T DECIDE! At first I was like: "Meh, I'll make Akira a male, they would mistake him for a girl all the time when he shows his face, but when it comes to fight, Akira is going to look really manly," But then I was like: "But Akira would be an really awesome girl!" D:**

**Akira: -.-**

**Kona: I'M SORRY TT . TT **

**Akira: I HAVE NO FUCKING GENDER. WTF AM I, JUSTIN BIEBER?! (Sorry, Bieber fans. I just don't like him... Her... It.)**

**Kona: NO, EW! **

**Akira: SO WHAT THE FUCK AM I ?!**

**Kona: I DON'T KNOW, IT DEPENDS ON VOTES, OR IF I FINALLY DECIDE! Oh, and tell me who do you ship. But please, don't write something like: AkiraxMasaru, MasaruxMegumi, AkiraxMegumi, MoxGlitch, AubreyxEmilia, And basically every yaoi or yuri… Besides pairings with Akira. I wouldn't ship Akira only when it would be an incest pair.**

**Akira: Are you implying that I am possibly homosexual?!**

**Kona: … Maaaaaaaaaybeeeeeee…**

**Akira: *Throws knives***

**Kona: HOLY CHUCK NORRIS! *barely dodges***

**Akira: I'M NOT GAY!**

**Kona: Pff. It's not called "being gay". It's called "being FABULOUS"! **

**Akira: *brow twitch***

**Kona: *runs away* Uh… OKAY, SO ANSWER ME BEFORE HE/SHE KILLS ME! D:**

**Akira: COME BACK HERE!**


	3. DCI DESTROYED?

**GUYS, I'M SO SORRY FOR ME NOT WRITING FOR A FEW DAYS TT . TT Oh, and Akira didn't kill me, don't worry. Oh, and TotallyrandomXD, Akira is a unisex name, mostly used as a male name, meaning "Bright". Oh, and fanfiction cut off something off of Rawki. v. ikwaR 's nick DX**

**Akira: In the last few days, she was sick, and annoying. She was like: *COUGHCOUGH***_**ineedpainkillers***_**COUGHCOUGH*. *COUGH.***

**Kona: I wasn't like that!**

**Akira: Yes you were. You're just mad because your curtain is a better dancer at Dance Central (Not really, but the kinect thought that my curtain is a human XD). And get on with the story already. I want to know my gender.**

**Dance Central doesn't belong to me, *sigh* (Guys… I just looked out of the window. It started snowing. The date when I'm starting to write this chapter is the 30****th**** of april. GODDAMNIT.)**

"_Speaking Japanese"_

"Speaking English"

* * *

Akira's POV

Megumi ran inside my room while holding her phone. Ugh, did that woman forgot how to knock? I was just sleeping peacefully and she-

"_AKIRA! Afhjdgahjfgajsdhgas BIG NEWS! Jdhfkhsdkjfhsd-_" I shut her with my hand.

"_Stop being stupid for a second. Tell me what happened._" Megumi got pissed and- EW DID SHE JUST…

"… _Did you just… lick… my hand?_"

"_Hmph!_" She crossed her hands and turned away.

"_Fine, I'm…_" I began. "_Sorry._" I muttered.

"_What was that?_"

"_I'M SORRY! Can you now tell me what happened_?"

"_I know why Rasa and Lima send Mo and the rest here! It was not because of vacation!_"

"_Mo and the rest? Do you like him or something?_"

"_Wha-No! Anyway, Rasa and Lima had to sell DCI headquarters, because they don't have the money to pay the bills. The guy who bought it is going to do something instead of DCI headquarters, I don't know what. I think that it's going to be some kind of cosplay café… WHATEVER! The thing is, he's going to destroy Dance Central!_"

"_Denial… Well, I'm going back to sleep. Take care of that yourself."_

"_You're not going anywhere!_" Megumi grabbed my shoulder. She pulled me to my closet.

"_Put clothes on, we're going to America!_"

"_Wh-Megumi!_" She walked outside of my room.

"_AND NO HOODIES ALLOWED!_"

* * *

"_Akira!_" Megumi whined. "_I said NO hoodies!_" Her eye twitched. She is pissed off. I swear to god if you see her somewhere, don't try to piss her off. Trust me. Killing yourself with a plastic spoon is a better way to die. And less painful. I can do this because, well, I did that countless times. Anyway, I ran into my room, and changed to a pair of dark blue baggy jeans as usual, but not AS baggy, with chains attached to the belt loop, a pair of old combat boots (I know that I shouldn't wear shoes inside, but screw that.), my custom AC3 shirt, black leather jacket and my also custom, medallion from the witcher. No, it's not a necklace. It's a medallion. Necklaces are stupid. I sighed and looked at the mirror. I saw my chest. Yup. Still a girl. I don't really care about my gender, but THESE could be a little bit smaller. I opened my drawer and pulled out bandages. I bound my chest with them. I looked in the mirror again. I look like a guy with a girlish face. Or a male J-pop/K-pop singer. With a bright green eyes and blonde hair. Good enough. I walked outside of my room, and saw Megumi, Masaru and the DC people. Wait. Is Masaru without his baggy clothes? Megumi must be really pissed off.

"Ha! Akira's a guy, pay up!" Angel smirked.

"Seriously? Your bet was about THIS?" I laughed. **(A/n AN EMOTION; WUT O.o)**

"Guys?" Megumi said shyly. "Um, we still have to help Dance Central."¨

"_You could take care of it yourself, stupid woman._" I muttered. Megumi's eye twitched.

"_OKAY I'M SORRY!"_ I exclaimed. "_Wait. I know why you want to bring everyone._"

"_Huh?_"

"_It would be weird if you were just with Mo, huh? You like him don't you?_" I smirked and wiggled my brows. She blushed. "_Ha! I knew it!_" I grinned.

"_I don't like him!_"

"_Suuuuuuuuuure._" I said. "_Denial._" I muttered.

"_I hate you._"

"_Awww. I wuv you too, big sis._"

"_Shut up before I tell everyone about your 'little secret'._"

"_Do that and I'll tell everyone that you love Mo._" She blushed.

"… _Okay, you won._"

"_So you DO like Mo._" I grinned again.

"_SO WHAT!?_"

"_SHUT UP YOU TWO!_" Masaru exclaimed.

"_Right. I completely forgot about our flight which is…_" She checked her watch. "_IN ABOUT AN HOUR!_" She pushed us out, and into the car.

"Hey, why Megumi was shouting at you?" Mo asked.

"The flight is in about an hour, and she is probably on her period." I said simply. Megumi hit me on the back of my head. I glared at her. "Also, she has a crush on-" Megumi shut me with her hand. I licked it and she took it immediately away.

"_Payback's a bitch, isn't it?_" I muttered to her.

"On who?" Mo asked.

"On-" She blushed and tried to shut me again. "-you!" It came out muffled.

"What?" Mo said.

"Nothing!" She blushed crimson red.

"_We're on the airport." _The driver announced. He opened his door to open ours, but I was quicker and opened it myself.

"_Akira-sama! That's not proper for a lady!_"

"_Me? A lady? Are you high or something, Daisuke?" _Daisuke sighed. We ran, and managed to buy our tickets and sit in the plane just in time. I know, you're probably thinking: 'you're frickin' rich, why you don't own one?' It's just a stupid idea. That's all.

"Hey, Akira?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah?"

"What gender are you?"

"Why do you ask? You already know that."

"I know what Angel said. But Daisuke said something about you being a lady, so I got confused."

"You know Japanese?"

"Not really, but I tried to learn it."

"Okay. But when I said 'you already know that', I meant that you were the first one to see that I'm a girl. I think that it was pretty impressive, since I wear very baggy clothes. Seriously, are you, Emilia and Glitch the only people who actually think?"

"But Glitch thinks that you're a guy. *gasp* Did you say it because you are crushing on Glitch?"

"No, that's because I talked to him. Where did you get that idea?" Aubrey smirked.

"First one was a guess, but now you are blushing." Well shit. Okay, think. What can be the reason of my blush? Shit. I got nothing.

"I'm not blushing, stupid woman." I crossed my hands. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Don't." I said before she could make even a slightest noise. She closed her mouth, and began to read something. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up when we started to land. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Shit. Fucking eyelashes. We landed, and I took the eyelash out of my eye. We walked out of the plane, and about an hour later we were in front of what was the DCI headquarters a few days ago.

"_You have the papers, right?_" I asked Megumi.

"_Yes._" She answered. We walked inside, and found the guy's office. Megumi opened the door. She walked in, and I closed the door.

"Why did you close the door?" Glitch asked.

"I don't want to look at the guy's corpse." Megumi walked outside of the room, pissed off.

"_And?_"

"_Nothing._"

"_Did you try to beat him?_"

"_Too much security. I'm not that strong to beat 3 guys who are… well, a big pile of meat. Like Letho from the Witcher 2. Besides, the guy won't sign it before someone beats him at Bad Apple in osu on insane level."_

"_Seriously? Is that guy stupid or something?_"

"_Yes, he is. Can I ask you something?_"

"_You just did._" She glared at me. "_Okay, ask._"

"_What's 'osu'?_" I facepalmed.

"_Nevermind. Good thing that I can play osu._" I walked inside.

* * *

After a few rounds of osu, the guy finally realized that I'm better at it (Btw, he's really stupid to give away DCI to a random person who won with him in osu. Seriously, he had only 20% in Bad Apple. EVERYONE could beat him.). He signed the papers, and Dance Central is now Megumi's. We were now sitting in some sort of café. I was sitting beside the girls. Then some guys walked to our booth.

"Hey, emo Asian kid, move."

"Emo Asian kid?"

"Yeah, now move, we want to talk to the girls."

"How about, um… No." He lifted me by the shirt, so we faced. He was very tall, so my legs hang.

"Stop pissing me off, emo kid." He spat a little when he said 'p'. I wiped my eye with my finger. Megumi sighed.

"You know, it wasn't a good idea." She said.

"See? Even that chick thinks that pissing me off wasn't a good idea."

"**My sister** said that **annoying** me wasn't a good idea."

"Ooooh, I'm soooo scared." He laughed. I punched him, and he fell, holding his face.

"You little piece of shit! You broke my nose!"

"Oh you poor little thing, let me cure it!" I said sarcastically with a fake high womanly voice. "Seriously, don't be such a pussy." I said with my fake deep manly voice. He charged, and tried to punch me in the face. I caught the fist before he could hit me. I tightened my grip on the guy's fist, and he groaned in pain. I turned around slightly, and hit his body on the side of the floor I was facing. I looked at the booth where I was sitting a few minutes ago. The guys, Megumi and Emilia were cheering, and Aubrey's jaw was dropped. Well, I guess I look a little bit wimpy compared to the guy I just crashed on the floor. The guy's friends picked him up and ran away from the café.

"Can we go back to Japan?"

* * *

**Akira: Really? A girl?**

**Kona: Yup.**

**Akira: Why am I a Glitch fangirl?**

**Kona: You're not a fangirl!**

**Akira: Suuuure.**

**Megumi: Kona-chan, Happy (late) birthday!**

**Kona: Aw, thank you! Why are you congratulating me so suddenly?**

**Megumi: BECAUSE IT'S YOUR LAST ONE! *throws tables***

**Kona: *barely dodges* Why are you so pissed off!?**

**Megumi: BECAUSE YOU LET AKIRA THREAT ME! XC *still throws tables***

**Kona: I'M SORRY DX**

**Megumi *throws swords***

**Kona: *Runs away* NOT AGAIN DX**

* * *

_**Review!**_


	4. Bunny girls and songs

**Okay, in short, it's the third time I write this chapter, I worked 1 day to write the original one, and a half of day after school, which caused bag under my eyes (Don't worry about me, it's just that I have too much ideas.) and sleeping in the bus before and after school, and I nearly missed my stop by that. It's not that I don't sleep in the bus, but I usually wake near the second school that's near the place I live, and its 5 minutes away, so, yeah. Anyway, the first one got deleted by win 7 update, and the other one was deleted by a bluescreen. Fuck you, windows. Useless fucking updates. *sigh* **

_**(IMPORTANT/VIKTIG/WA**__**ŻNE**__**/ I CANT SPEAK MORE LANGUAGES!**__**)**_

**So **_**SrslyWTFdudez xD **_**wants BodiexEmilia, and seriesfan wants AngelxEmilia. I'm confused, so let's do a little vote, shall we? Also, Akira's hairstyle is pretty weird, and hard to explain how it looks like, so someday I'll add someday a link in my profile for you. I'll inform you when.**

_**(DONE WITH THE IMPORTANT MESSAGE.)**_

_**I wish I owned Dance Central, but it would be probably a bad idea. So I own only a box of ice cream, ideas, Akira, Megumi, Masaru and this story.**_** (Sheesh, no silly author's note… That's what I get for lying in a fetal position in the emo corner for an hour. Akira: And this note wasn't really short, stupid woman. Kona: SHUT UP!)**

Author's/Narrator's POV

After Akira got a scolding from Megumi, they got back to Japan. It was night already. The guys went to the game room, Aubrey, Emilia and Megumi went to her room, to talk about… stuff, and Akira went to her room, changed to a huge black shirt reaching to her mid-thigh, throwing her clothes on a small pile she created. She didn't take off her bindings from her chest, since she hated it. She took a blank piece of paper, and began to write down:

マトリョシカ **(A/N ****Matryoshka :P****)**

She bit down on her mechanic pencil. '_Shit, I don't have any ideas. I knew that I shouldn't take the job with Megumi as performers. Ugh, the deadline is tomorrow._' She thought. '_Something silly with no sense at all… Damn. NO! WAIT I GOT IT!_' She began to write down the lyrics.

**(It's a lot of reading Japanese from now, so do whatever you want. It's NOT connected with the plot. Just the information of Akira writing the lyrics down is important [Akira: So why did you write the lyrics here? Kona: DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC! Akira: 'Kay, just stop PMS'ing before my eardrums get destroyed -.- ] . Oh, and this is Zebra and Hashian's version, if you want to listen to it.)**

M-a-t-r-y-o-s-h-k-a

doll Z&H ready go!

考え過ぎのメッセージ

誰に届くかも知らないで

きっと私はいつでもそう

継ぎ接ぎ狂ったマトリョシカ

胴の内 中身無い 空の肺からヒビが日々入り漏れ出す

頭痛が歌うパッケージ

いつまで経っても針は四時

誰も教えてくれないで

世界は逆さに回り出す

ああ、割れだす

哀れにも 詰めきったメモリー

撒き散らす前後に

I don't know

深く藍色の 奥の 奥まで

開いて 覗かせて

あのね、もっといっぱい舞って頂戴

カリンカ？マリンカ？弦を弾いて

こんな感情どうしようか？

ちょっと教えてくれないか？

感度良好 524

フロイト？ケロイド？鍵を叩いて

全部全部笑っちゃおうぜ

さっさと踊れよ馬鹿溜まり

Ladies & Gentlemen

Welcome to web nico nico

LaLa Z&H sing Matryoshka song chu

折れちゃいそう幼い手でclap,clap

リズムぶれる心地良さにクラクラ

ゾーン7 call きっとどうだっていい 世界の温度 私Melty

あなたと私でランデブー？ランデブー？ほらランデブー？

あらま飛んでったアバンチュール？足取り歪んで 1,2 1,2

ああ、吐き出して咽の中まで迎えに Drunk ゲロゲロ 運ぶベロへと

ねえ、掴む手首 その掌広げ有象無象を受け止めて 笑

あのね、ちょっと聞いてよ大事なこと

カリンカ？マリンカ？頬を抓って(ｲﾀｲｲﾀｲｲﾀｲｲﾀｲ･･･痛いって･･･)

だってだって我慢できないの もっと素敵なことをしよう？

痛い痛いなんて泣かないで パレイド？マレイド？もっと叩いて

待ってなんて言って待って待って たった1人になる前に

YOU&I 狭間 between ベットリ bed in 堕ちるランデブー

あらら獄甘いアバンチュール Fly Heaven

千鳥足 入れるВодка1,2 (ヴァーン)

(ﾗｰｲﾗｰｲ)酔い潰せ (ﾗｰｲﾗｰｲ)歌いだせ

(ﾗｰｲﾗｰｲ)今日もほら継ぎ接ぎ狂ったマトリョシカ

逆に）もっといっぱい舞って頂戴 「あ、そっちなんだ。逆にね。」

カリンカ？マリンカ？弦を弾いて

こんな感情どうしようか？ 「そんな感情で大丈夫か？」

ちょっと教えてくれないか？ 「大丈夫だ。問題ない。」

感度良好 524 (524)

フロイト？ケロイド？鍵を叩いて

全部全部笑っちゃおうぜ

さっさと踊っていなくなれ(ﾊﾞｲﾊﾞｰｲ)

チュチュ...

テクニック吐くが空白はある 終わりにしたい？

ハーモニー響かせる交互に 動くなら早く動いてくれてよ

oh kiss me kiss me 歪むこの世界時間止まれ語らいまだ足りない

飽きた言葉で鼓膜爛れる それでも構わない厭わない 言語叶わない？

バイバイ零れた手で『さよなら』のパズル那由他のピース組み合わせる

中身のないマトリョシカは誰？

マイクより愛をこめて 感度は良好 524

'_Whew. It's done. Now, I need to get this to Megumi, since she was the one who was composing the music.' _She opened her bedroom door and looked around. Clear. She walked out and headed to Megumi's room. When she opened the door, she didn't expect to see Emilia and Aubrey. She froze.

"So you really are a girl. Hm. And I thought that Aubrey was lying." Akira glared at Aubrey.

"What? You haven't told me that i couldn't tell Emilia." Akira sighed.

"_Anyway, here Megumi. It's the lyrics for the song._" Akira handed Megumi the paper, and began to head back to her room.

"Hey, stay with us." Emilia said. Akira closed the door and sat beside Megumi.

"So, Megumi; how's your crush on Mo going?" Akira asked while smirking. Megumi blushed.

"Wait, Megumi's crushing on Mo? And how much are you all hiding from me?" Emilia laughed.

"I-I'm not crushing on Mo! But Akira's crushing on Glitch." Megumi wiggled her brows.

"… You're dumb. I'm not crushing on Glitch. And that brow wiggle was creepy."

"But you blushed-" Aubrey began.

"The fact that I blushed, doesn't necessarily mean that I like him or someshit."

"But Megumi just blushed too, and you-"

"There's a huge difference. She confirmed it today morning. Besides, there are only three things that make me blush. And none of it is Glitch."

"Really? What then?" Emilia said.

"Not going to tell you. I'm just informing you."

"Oooo! I know what!" Megumi squealed. She cleared her throat. "Len Kagamine, young Connor and Ezio Auditore SHIRTLESS!" Akira's nose began to bleed, and her face was red as a tomato. Akira quickly covered her nose with her hands.

"Seriously? Video game characters and a vocaloid?" Emilia facepalmed.

"Hey, don't judge me. I know that I'm weird." Akira said while wiping the lasts of the blood from her nose.

"Yeah, don't be mean for that poor, little, flat, boyish-looking thing!" Aubrey said. '_Oh I wish._' Akira thought.

"Hey, what should we do with the fact that Akira is a girl?" Emilia asked.

"Nothing?" Akira said.

"No, we should tell the guys, but how?" Megumi said.

"We could just let Akira go in the game room like this. Simple and awesome plan." Emilia suggested.

"No… I have a better idea." Megumi smirked. "What if, we let Akira go into the game room in a… BUNNY GIRL COSTUME?!" Megumi suggested. Akira glared at Megumi.

"Or… we could go with something less provocative… Like short shorts, hoodie, cat girl collar and cat ears… ?" A dark aura surrounded Akira while glaring at Megumi.

"OR WE COULD JUST PLAINLY TELL THEM!" She squeaked. Akira stopped glaring at Megumi.

"Bunny girl? Cat girl? Seriously?" Emilia raised her eyebrow.

"What? Their reaction would be funnier." Megumi crossed her arms and pouted.

"So, how do we tell them? Hm…" Aubrey thought.

**Yup, I don't have any ideas for how are they going to tell the guys about it. So it's kind of filler, I guess? And sorry that it's so short, i got tired of writing it for the third time ^^ Anyway, tell me suggestions of it, and vote either AngelxEmilia or BodiexEmilia, okay? I really want to see what do you prefer, and I'm not going to use what got the less votes, like with Akira's gender. ~ KonaKona-chan**


	5. Bieber is never going to hit puberty

**So the pairing is not decided yet. AngelxEmilia got the most votes, but what stopped me from deciding, was TheDreamingArtist.**

**Karolina: *pokes Kona's feet***

**Kona: *sigh* And you too, Lola. (That's how I call my little sister :3)**

**Karolina: *squee* **

**And indeed, EmiliaxBodie is really cute. And I like AngelxAubrey because I love fics when they start from "Go and die" to "I can't live without you", dunno why. ****I finally added a link to Akira's weird hairstyle in my profile.**

**Akira: *Glares and gets surrounded by dark aura***

**Kona: *gulp* D:**

_**Dance Central belongs to Harmonix DX**_

* * *

Still narrator's POV.

Akira sighed. "Aubrey, they are probably going to find out by themselves. So, please, can we just change the subject?"

"Fine." Aubrey muttered. "Okay, so do you have a boyfriend then?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Akira exclaimed.

"What? I changed the subject."

"Okay, I'm out of here." Akira stood up.

"Geez, I was just joking." Aubrey laughed. Akira sighed, crossed her hands, and sat down.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Megumi asked.

"We can go on the beach!" Emilia suggested.

"Sounds awesome!" Megumi smiled.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?" Emilia asked.

"I hate sun. Besides, Megumi is probably going to force me to wear a bikini."

"You are a girl; you should wear clothes appropriate for your gender!" Megumi said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, something like dresses, skirts…"

"I'll wear it when Bieber finally hits puberty. Oh wait. That's impossible."

"Stop it Megumi, and let Akira wear whatever she wants. Even I wouldn't force her to do it." Aubrey said.

"Aw, come on chicka!" Megumi tried to say it the way Angel does, while wiggling her brows for some reason. Aubrey shot her a weird look.

"The hell was that." Akira said.

"I thought… Nevermind."

"Well, I got to go; I want to fall asleep before they start to bash themselves for loosing." Akira stood up.

"Care to explain why you were imitating Angel?" Aubrey raised her eyebrow.

"I thought that you and Angel…"

"Whoa. Stop it right there. ME and ANGEL? You must be high."

"Don't mind her; she's only thinking with her vagina." Akira said.

"…What." Emilia said.

"Weren't you supposed to get back to your room?!" Akira rolled her eyes, and got back to her room. Megumi stretched and yawned.

"I guess I'm tired too." Megumi said sleepily. Aubrey and Emilia slowly stood up, not wanting to get near their rooms. Megumi noticed that, despite being really sleepy. "You don't have to get back to your rooms, since it's too close to the game room."

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

**Sorry for it being short, I have a Norwegian exam tomorrow DX (WHY CAN'T NORWEGIAN BE SIMILAR TO POLISH DX) That's the bad news, the good news are (for me) that the exercise is to write a story, Lol. I'm sorry if the chapter is… less good, than the other ones DX**

_**Jeg hater tentamenter -.-**_


	6. MUSHROOMS ARE EEEEEEVIL

**I'm back from my exam! **

**Mercedes1312: I'm glad that Akira is one of your favorite characters in my story XD **

**Karolina: *Poke***

**Kona: I WILL NOT REPEAT IT, I'M NOT GOING TO DO EMILIAXBODIE, MOST OF THE VOTES WERE FOR ANGELXEMILIA! -.-**

**Karolina: Pweeease? :3**

**Kona: No! I like them too, but you will not trick me again, like with Akira's gender!**

**Karolina: *puppy dog eyes***

**Kona: *covers eyes* STOP DOING THAT!**

**Karolina: Emilia and Bodie, or you'll never play Divinity II ever again!**

**Kona: NOOOOOO! TT . TT Wait. Pff. I have AC III and The Witcher .**

**Karolina: *Smirk***

**Kona: WHY THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT D:**

**Karolina: BodiexEmilia?**

**Kona: No. -.-**

**Karolina: … ****MEGUMI!**

**Megumi: What is it, Karo-chan?**

**Karolina: My dumb big sister said that there's not going to be AngelxAubrey!**

**Megumi: *gasp* AKIRA! (Yup, Megumi's an AubreyxAngel shipper)**

**Akira: Whut? I'm eatin'!**

**Megumi: Kona-chan said that you're going to wear a dress!**

**Kona: I never said-!**

**Akira: *throws tables***

**Kona: *hides* Why do I always get injured DX**

**.**

Narrator's POV

"Glitch?" Angel asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you gay?"

"What the fuck-No."

"Then why are you staring at Akira's ass?"

"I wasn't staring at it!"

"Glitch, that's okay to be gay, just… Don't get near my ass."

"I'm not gay, you dumbass!"

"… You're still staring at Akira's ass." Glitch groaned. '_I wasn't staring at his _**ass**_, I was staring at his _**hips**_. It's a huge difference. I know that you're probably wondering why exactly I was staring at Akira's as-HIPS. Yeah, hips. A-anyway, his hip is too wide and shoulders are too narrow to be a male's. Could it be that… Akira is a girl?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Nah, that couldn't be it._

…

…

…

…

_Or maybe…_

…

…

…

_Nah.'_

Meanwhile…

"Where's Megumi?" Akira asked.

"Oh, she wanted to pick up something from the highest shelf in her room, but since she's too small, she needed help, so she took Mo." Emilia said.

"… But Megumi doesn't have any shelves." Akira said.

"I TOLD YOU ANGEL, I'M NOT GAY!"

"Geez, calm your tits." Akira said.

"Yeah Glitch, listen to your _boyfriend_!" Bodie laughed.

"Boy… friend..? What…"

"Go to hell!" Glitch stood up and walked out of the room.

"Geez, is Glitch on a period?" Akira said. "I'll go find Megumi." Akira walked out of the room. She placed her ear on the door.

"Well-um I-I wanted to t-tell you something, Mo…"

"What is it?"

"Well I-um… Uhhh… I-I love… candy! Yeah, candy!" Megumi laughed nervously.

"Oh for Chuck Norris's sake." Akira muttered. She opened the door, and walked to Megumi.

"Repeat after me. I."

"I."

"Love."

"Love."

"You."

"You."

"Mo"

"Mo-WHAT?!"

"About time you said that." Akira patted Megumi's shoulder. She pushed Megumi into Mo's hands.

"Well, I'll leave you alone, lovebirds." She began to exit Megumi's room. "Oh, and don't forget to use condoms!" Akira said before closing the door, leaving the two blushing red as a tomato.

"… _AKIRA! TELL EVERYONE TO PACK FOR THE BEACH_!" Megumi quickly exclaimed. She got back to the living room. Glitch was back with a coke, glaring at Angel and Bodie.

"Where's Megumi now? She promised us something!" Aubrey said a little bit pissed off.

"Probably making out with Mo now."

"WHAT?!" The guys exclaimed in unison, and Glitch spat his coke.

"Oh, please. Are you that blind? Seriously. Oh, and she didn't forget about that dumb promise. She told you to pack for the beach." Mo got back in the living room.

"I hope you and Megumi didn't destroy the bed." Akira wiggled her brows. Mo glared at Akira.

"AKIRA!"

"Why is Megumi…" Glitch began.

"Shouting at me? Well I kind of forced her to confess… I'm probably going to die." She got to Megumi's room. Megumi quickly ran into the living room.

"I got something to do, so Masaru will guide you there!" And got back to her room again. **(A lot of running is going on here, lol) **

"AHH! HELP ME! MFHMHFMFHMHHFMHF-!" They heard Akira.

.

..

They were on the beach, Aubrey was sunbathing, Masaru reading a book, guys being… guys, fangirls gawking at them and Emilia facepalming at their stupidity. Megumi slowly got there too, pulling a big brown bag after her. She wore a purple bikini, since it was her favorite color.

"What's in the bag?" Emilia asked.

"Akira."

"Don't tell me that you brought corpse here."

"Pff. No. Well, I tortured Akira for forcing me to confess, but not kill. Believe me; Akira will not do it again."

"What did you do?"

"Bieber. Oh, and I forced Akira to wear a bikini." The guys, except Masaru, started to laugh. The bag began to move. Megumi slightly opened the bag, making place only for head.

"_LET ME OUT!"_ Megumi gulped.

"_Nope." _

"_Megumi, let her out._" Masaru said, not taking a glance from his book.

"_Fine._" Megumi opened the bag all the way and hid behind Mo. Akira stood up, and cracked her knuckles. Akira stretched to get rid of stiff muscles and then smirked.

"_Why aren't you-?!_"

"_In your dumb bikini? Please, I was expecting that you'd do it, so I placed the t-shirt and male shorts in the bag before you started to torture me._"

"_Shit. I forgot that you're a genius._" Megumi sighed and crossed her hands. She looked at the (fan) girls that looked at Akira.

"It seems that Akira has more fangirls than you four, and he didn't even wink at them like Angel did. Look!" Everyone except Masaru glanced to the fangirls. They were drooling, squealing, having a nosebleed and stuff like that. Their boyfriends were glaring at Akira. The girls began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Because Akira- PFFTHAHAHA!" Megumi held her sides. The guys stared at the girls, confused.

"What the fuck is going on." Glitch muttered.

"I'll explain." Masaru said, closing his book.

"YOU TALK ENGLISH?!"

"Yup. I speak also Polish, Norwegian, Italian, Korean, Danish and Swedish. Akira can speak few more. Like Russian, Finnish, Chinese, Czech, Slovakian and Thai. And it's not like we chose to learn languages. We had to." Masaru crossed his hands. Akira looked at fangirls. They went like : _'O-M-G that SMEXY voice!' _Akira looked at them like they were insane.

"Oh, right, the confusion. Okay, straight to the point, Akira is my twin sister. Not my twin brother, not my llama, but my twin **sister**. And by looks of it, my **sister** is a better chick magnet than you four **combined**."

"You IDIOT! YOU RUINED MY GENIOUS PLAN!" Megumi growled at Masaru.

"… What plan?" The guys asked in unison.

"Wait. Don't tell me…" Akira began.

"Yup. I was planning to force Akira to wear something skimpy and if it wouldn't work, I was going to shove her into the gaming room naked. And I'm sure you would enjoy that, since she's like:" Megumi placed her hands on her chest. She moved one hand forward.

"**BOING-**" She moved the other one forward.

"-and** BOING!**"

"Then why is Akira flat right now?"

"I… don't… know."

"I would believe that Akira is a girl, but the 'boing and boing' thing was just stupid. Were you trying to prank us or something?"

"But it's true! Akira's tits **(A/N LOL, Megumi.)** are like that!"

"Megumi, stop being stupid." Akira said. Megumi growled and crossed her arms.

.

.

After hours of sunbathing, playing beach volleyball and Megumi trying to explain that Akira is a girl (and failing), they fell asleep, not even changing.

.

.

(Next Day)

"Megumi. The hell is that?" Akira asked looking at the basket with weird mushrooms.

"Mushrooms that somebody left on the porch."

"What kind of mushroom is that?" Glitch asked.

"I dunno." Megumi stared at the basket. "Akira, eat it!"

"No! You eat it!" Akira crossed her arms. Megumi quickly grabbed the mushroom and shoved it down Akira's throat. Akira swallowed it, and began to cough. She fell on the floor. Megumi poked Akira. Akira stood up,

"WHAT THE…"

**CLIFFHANGERS! CLIFFHANGERS EVERYWHERE!**


	7. SARAH JESSICA HORSER!

**NO SCHOOL! FUCK YEAH! **

**Sorry for not posting anything here, I was playing Saints Row : The third for the second time ^^ I made my character Akira-like XD (Sex appeal=100 BITCHES!)**

**Akira: Calm your tits, woman.**

**Kona: NOPE. Anyway, I'm not any part of Harmonix, so it's obvious that I own only the plot, Masaru, Megumi and Akira.**

**Akira: Oh, and don't review. When she checks her email and finds out that the story has a new review, she goes like: **

"_**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH (Insert a nick and some gay hearts here.)**_**"**

**Kona: That's not- Okay, it's true TT^TT**

**.**

**.**

AKIRA'S POV

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Megumi exclaimed.

"WOOF! **(Translation: Shut your dumb face before I go deaf.)**" I barked. Wait. I _barked?! _I looked down. Paws. And sleeves of my hoodie. Well, shit. I'm a fucking dog. And colorblind. Fuck. I hope that I'm not s-

"A SIBERIAN HUSKY!" Megumi squealed. Well, shit. I'm screwed. I would facepalm, but I don't really have a face, or a palm. I mean both body part, and a plant. I jumped on the table before Megumi could hug (suffocate) me, to look at the mushrooms.

"Okay Akira, I know that you are a human in a dog body, plus a Siberian husky, but seriously, get off of the table." I glared at Megumi. She sighed and decided to shut up. I took a look at the mushrooms. Every mushroom had a different symbol on it. Well, not really different, since every mushroom had a circle, but I figured out that it has different colors. How? Well, it's not that I can't see the different shades of gray. Oh god. That sounded like the stupid E. L James's book. Anyway, I barked at Megumi, and gestured to the mushrooms. She stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Akira wants you to look at the mushrooms." Glitch said.

"You speak dog, or something?" Megumi asked.

"No, they know each other that well." Angel said. I growled and Glitch glared at him. Glitch looked at the mushrooms.

"It's the colors of rainbow in the order. Well, excluding yellow." I ate the last one, which should be either red or violet. I DON'T KNOW, I'M FUCKING COLORBLIND. It tasted like blackberry, somehow. Suddenly, I felt that I don't have paws. But I'm not as tall as normal, and my clothes are still too big. Megumi squeezed me.

"L-let go! Why are you huggi-" I heard my voice. It was really high. I looked at my hands. Tiny. I'm fucking seven again.

"WHAT THE FUCK. JUST… WHAT THE FUCK." I said. I looked at the mushrooms, pushing Megumi off of me. I ate the red one. Strawberries. These mushrooms are weird. I grew to my normal height. And something else grew as well. HELL YEAH, I'M A GUY!

"Okay, Akira is normal now!" Bodie said.

"Not really…" I began. But I stopped before I told them my real gender.

"I don't see any difference besides the hair." Glitch said. Megumi looked at me. I mouthed what happened.

"But we need to check the other mushrooms!" Well, this will take a lot of time…

.

.

The last one was indigo. What was the rest, you ask? Green=elf ears, Orange=Sarah Jessica Par- I MEAN HORSE, and the blue=cat, which was the last one I ate. Well, this one means either becoming me again, or dying. Okay, I can be a cat for the rest of my life. I jumped on the ground, but before I could land, Megumi caught me, and forced the indigo mushroom down my throat. I was myself again. But something was still not quite normal…

"Hey, why does Akira have cat ears? Was that your idea, Megumi?" Masaru asked. My eyes widened, and I touched the ears. Okay… Why are my cat ears pierced too? Megumi started to laugh.

"IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" I charged at Megumi. She dodged and tried to calm down. She took her phone and dialed a number.

"_Mom? Can you do something for me?"_ What is she doing? Wait. Mom is with dad now, so it's obvious that… Oh god. We must hide our "guests" before… I heard the door opening. Well, shit.

Glitch's POV

When Akira heard the door, he hid his weird ears in his hood. A really tall man and a woman walked inside. The man had a scowl on his face, and the woman was smiling.

"Guys, this is our mother, Sawako and father, Kenyuu."

"Sadako? Like the Japanese version of Samara?" Bodie said. Akira and I facepalmed. Samara and Sadako…

"Samara and Sadako are completely different."

"I don't see any difference."

"Sadako is a hermaphrodite. There were two Sadakos in The ring 0: Birthday. Well, basically, the only similarities between them are their appearance, the videotape and they both died in the well." I said.

"You know much about it." Akira stated. "Oh, and my mom is SA-WA-KO, not SA-DA-KO. It's like we called Emilia: 'Emily' and Aubrey 'Audrey'. Seriously. Get it right." Akira said. **(A/N It really annoys me when somebody gets other people's names wrong. Okay, it's not a big problem, but EVERYONE besides teachers, family and my best friend calls me Julie when I'm Julia (Pron. Yulia.) Or there was a time that everyone in my class found out that my second given name is Izabela, everyone was like "Isabella!", "Bella!" [That one really pissed me off] or "Isa!" in like half of year -.- Oh, and also, NOBODY can get my surname right. Even polish people. My library card was written all over it with wrong surnames. I can't say my real surname, but it's as hard as the surname "Brzęczyszczykiewicz". Note to self: stop saying so much about yourself.) **

"Okay, so can somebody tell us…" Sawako smiled. "**WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!**"

"Great. You pissed our mother off." Megumi said.

"How?"

"By calling her Sadako." Sawako tapped her foot on the ground. Megumi nodded and pulled Akira's hood down. Their parents' eyes widened.

"PfftHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They began to laugh. They slowly calmed themselves down. They sighed to calm down. They looked at Akira.

"PftHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They began to laugh again. Akira's eye twitched.

.

.

"Ow." Akira rubbed his head which was in bandages.

"Stop rubbing your head then." Angel said.

"My head doesn't hurt."

"So what…"

"Tail." He said and began to drink his pepsi.

"Oh."

"We have to get going~" Sawako smiled. Megumi asked her a question, in Japanese, of course. Sawako replied, Megumi's eyes widened, and Akira spit his coke all over Angel. Sawako smiled again, and walked outside with her husband. Then, a bunch of butlers and maids took us to separate rooms.

.

.

"Okay, can someone explain me few things?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"First, WHY ARE WE DRESSED LIKE THIS?!" I said loudly.

"Well, our parents throw a random party once a year with their friends, who are really rich, so you have to be dressed like this." Megumi explained.

"Okay, but why do WE have to participate?" Emilia asked.

"Why, you don't like your dress?"

"No, but thanks for the thought of our crew colors."

"Okay, second, where is Akira, and third, WHO IS THIS GIRL BESIDE YOU?!" I pointed to a very curvy blonde who was currently standing in between Sawako and Megumi. She had green eyes, and long hair, currently caught up in a messy bun. Her skin was really light and flawless. I wonder why this girl reminds me of Akira. Sawako glared at the girl a little.

"Oh, I'm no one important." The woman shut Megumi with her hand before she could say anything. Black nail polish… Okay, she really reminds me of Akira. "And Akira hates parties like this. Sorry for my cousin being anti-social." She smiled and walked away. Cousin… So I guess I was wrong.

..

The party was a pain in the ass. Thank god that it ended. All guests besides Akira's cousin were gone. We were currently waving goodbye to Sawako and Kenyuu. Akira's cousin sighed in relief. She picked up 8 earrings from her purse and she putted them on. She kicked her high heels away. She threw away her wig.

"…AKIRA?!" Angel, Bodie, Mo and I exclaimed.

"…Took you long enough. Megumi told you about it."

"But we thought…"

"Bitch please, did she ever lied to you? I highly doubt it, she can't lie. Now, I have to go, this shit is squeezing me."

"HA! Pay up!"

(Next morning)

I woke up, and decided to go to the kitchen, to make myself breakfast. I saw that I still have the shirt and pants from yesterday. Whatever, I'm too hungry. So anyway, when I walked to the kitchen I saw Akira already cooking breakfast.

"Hey." She said.

"He-" I looked at Akira. She was in shorts and a bra. "WEAR SOMETHING PROPER!"

"Virgin." She mumbled. "It's hot already outside, and I'm frying something right now."

"You could've put, I don't know… a tank top!"

"Okay daddy, I'll go put something on when I'll be done with this."

"But you can burn yourself!"

"Okay, I'll go change now."

"You'll burn the kitchen!"

"What should I do, then?"

"…Take this!"

"… Your shirt? No, I think that I'm fine."

"Just take it!"

"Whoa, calm your tits." She took the shirt from me, and putted it on.

"Done." She stated. She took plates, forks and the breakfast. I took it from her and placed it on the table.

"… What was that?" Akira crossed her arms.

"What was what?"

"Why did you take it from me?"

"I dunno." I tried to walk inside the kitchen, but I tripped and landed on Akira.

"Ooo! Pancakes!" Megumi walked inside with the others, and squealed.

"… Did we miss something?" Emilia chuckled and wiggled her brows.

"… Fucking finally." Masaru said.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Stop groping her then." Angel said.

"Sorry!" I looked at Akira. She was passed out and her nose was bleeding.

"Did I punch her?"

"No, but apparently she thinks you're hot." Megumi giggled. "Or it can be it because she never saw a guy half naked, besides Masaru, of course."

"Glitch." Masaru said.

"Hm?"

"Stop groping my little sister before I shove your hands down your ass."

"Masaru! Stop scaring him! Plus, Akira is five minutes older. Glitch, you can grope her, I let you. But let's clean up the blood." I stood up.

"Aw, how cute! Wittle Glitch is bwushing!" Megumi said childishly.

.

.

"Why did you kill me, Angel! We're on the same team!" I exclaimed.

"No reason." He growled.

"Angel, give him a break, it was his first time groping a girl! By the way, how did she felt?"

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah… Suuure…"

"I didn't say that I wasn't enjoying it though…"

"So it wasn't an accident!"

"It was! I'll go get Akira, she'll tell you!" I ran to Akira's room. She already stood up. And was changing.

"Perv!" She exclaimed. I got hit by a bra on the head before she locked the door. I got back to the game room.

"Yeah… She's busy." I took the bra off my head. I looked at it. It was a simple black bra with a cute little neon green bow. I threw it on the floor.

"Okay, you were lucky the first time, but now it's fucking ridiculous. Are you sure that you aren't together?"

"NO!"

"Yeah, sure."

"I always thought that you were the innocent one." Mo said.

"Is this really her bra?" Angel asked picking it up.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because this one screams: '_I'm a virgin!_'"

"How'd you…"

"Been there, done that…" Akira opened the door, walked to Angel, snapped her bra and hit him on the head. She looked at me. She walked to me and hit me too. She walked outside the room.

"… Another round?"

"Sure."

(Later that night…)

"A BLACKOUT?! BUT WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO… GODDAMNIT!"

"…Guys. I called the service, the blackout is in whole town. It'll be fixed tomorrow. We have a few candles and two flashlights." Akira said.

"The question is, what are we going to do?"

"How about: Truth or Dare?" Emilia suggested.

**Aaaaand I don't know what to do here. I need few questions and dares, so I would be really happy if you helped me a bit ^^ Oh, and this chapter is a little bit longer than the rest, I hope that you're happy ^^**

**Akira: Don't review!**

**Kona: DON'T LISTEN TO THAT WEIRD WOMAN! REVIEW!**


	8. CHEESY SH(BEEEEP)T

**I began to draw a cover image for my story, but it's in paint, and I suck at drawing on it. I can only draw with a pencil DX Hopefully I will get done, and you'll see Megumi's (front view), Masaru's (profile view) and Akira's (profile view) hairstyle.**

**Thanks **_**Annona**_** for giving me a question for Akira, and thanks **_**SrslyWTFdudez XD**_** for giving me a dare! Oh, and I want to tell you why the chapter was Sarah Jessica Horser. Well, I don't have any ideas for chapters, and I don't want it to look plain, so I threw in some random shit.**

"Fine." Akira said. They sat down in a ring.

"I'll start." Emilia said. "Akira, truth or dare?"

"I'm scared of what you could make me do, so truth."

"What really happened in the kitchen?"

"Seriously? Hadn't neon boy explained it for you?"

"Neon boy?"

"Neon boy, Glitch, ½ Hi-Def, G, whatever you like to call him."

"Aw, how cute! You picked a nickname for him!" Megumi squealed.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill you someday." Akira mumbled holding the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "How's your relationship with Mo? Or your-" Megumi blushed. Akira pointed at Aubrey. "-with Angel, or your-" Aubrey's cheeks were in a barely noticeable pink color. Akira pointed at Emilia. "-with Bodie?" Emilia didn't blush, but she looked embarrassed.

"We're just-" They said in unison.

"-buddies" Megumi said

"-team" Aubrey said.

"-friends." Emilia said.

"Wow, I didn't see that amount of friend-zoning in one day before." Akira mumbled. "Megumi, didn't you confess to Mo, or something?"

"But dad-"

"Screw him. If you play it good, our mom will support your relationship, and it'll be easier from now on. Oh, and to be sure, tell dad that you're together, say it on 6th or 7th day of any month."

"Why?" Glitch asked.

"Simple. Her period. She can be _really _scary on period, and if you piss her off, make sure you have diapers and ambulance near you."

"You're not answering the question." Emilia said.

"Fine." Akira growled. "I was trying to prepare breakfast for all of you, but neon boy tripped, and fell. It's not my fault that he is a pervert, and started to grope me."

"I'm not a pervert! It's not my fault that your chest is bigger than Aubrey's ego!"

"Calm down, PSY. Nothing is bigger than Aubrey's ego. _Nothing._" Emilia said.

"What about that bra thing?"

"Well, the neon pervert walked on me when I was changing. There, I answered. Can we move on to the next person?"

"'K, my turn!" Megumi said happily. "Akira! Truth or Dare!"

"Me again?" Akira said and sighed. "Dare." Megumi smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Glitch!"

"How about-No."

"It's a dare, you have to do it." Masaru said.

"Fine." Akira looked at Glitch. She quickly kissed her hand and slapped Glitch's lips with it.

"What? You never said that an indirect kiss doesn't count."

"Now, as a punishment, you have to make out with him!" Akira's face paled (If that's even possible with her skin color).

"No."

"Geez, Akira. You're making a fuss about your first kiss." Masaru mumbled. Akira flushed and glared at her brother. Emilia chuckled.

"Really? I have to record it then." She pulled out her phone.

"I won't do it."

"JUST FUCKING DO IT, YOU COWARD!" Megumi exclaimed.

"PMS?" Akira asked. Megumi hit her on the head. Akira rubbed the back of her head. Megumi glared at her.

"That's okay, she doesn't have t-" Before Glitch finished, Akira grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

"Never call me a coward." Akira said as she let go. Glitch froze and blushed.

"Akira and Glitch, kissing on a tree, K-I-" Megumi began.

"C-K-I-N-G YOUR ASS!"

"GO TO HELL!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Hey, Masaru, are you sure that it's her first kiss?"

"Yeah, it is. With a guy. She kissed… wait how much girls you kissed?"

"We count persons or times?"

"Persons."

"Uh… 233. No, wait. 234, Megumi was drunk once. That was the worst day of my life, and I wanted to burn my face. I even thought about committing a suicide."

"WHAT?!" Angel exclaimed

"I KISSED YOU? Oh my god. I need something to burn my face."

"Exactly. Oh, and you didn't exactly kiss me. More like made out with me."

"Yeah, I remember that. I recorded it, and it almost got on internet. But unfortunately, Akira smashed my phone with a boot. And then with a hammer. And then she threw it in the sea. And kicked my face and broke my right arm."

"Stop lying, Masaru." Akira said.

"Yeah, I don't think that Akira is that brutal." Emilia said.

"No, I am. I broke his left arm, not right arm. Oh, and is neon boy still alive? He's not even blinking anymore. I don't think that he's even breathing." Akira waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing. She poked his eye. Still nothing. Megumi yawned.

"I'll go to my room." She stood up and walked away. They heard the door closing.

"She forgot the flashlight." Emilia stood up, taking two flashlights and walking away. The candle blew out.

"Great. She took two flashlights, and the candle blew out. Akira? Do you have a lighter?" Angel sked. Akira gave no response.

"Aki-?"

"She fell asleep. That happens when she's extremely bored." Masaru said.

"Oh. Hey, one question. Is Akira lesbian?" Angel asked.

"No, from as far as I remember, she's straight."

"Why she kissed over 200 girls, then?"

"She initiated none of them. Seriously, she has so many fangirls that we changed our address 3 times."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know how we spend valentine's day?"

"No."

"Well, the girls buy or prepare chocolates for a guy they like. They mostly prepare them themselves, to show their love or affection. There's another day, called White day in March 14, when guys return the gifts. Popular White Day gifts are cookies, jewelry, white chocolate, white lingerie, and marshmallows. And well, Akira's fangirls, thinking that she's a guy, sent her chocolate. We received 2 tons of them. This is the only place where Akira's fangirls didn't find her."

"Really?"

"Yup. And she woke up over 30 times surrounded by women in her bed. Thank god that she was flat around then, or they would find out."

"Wait, Akira was flat? When?"

"When she was 13. Her youngest fangirls were 15 and her oldest fangirls were 26."

"Great. A 13-year old girl turns on more women than Mo, Bodie, Glitch and me combined." Masaru yawned.

"I'll go to sleep, I have to work in the company tomorrow. I suggest you to go and rest too."

"But what about-"

"Akira can sleep everywhere, and I think that Glitch isn't going to move anytime soon. Besides, how would you even find them?"

"… Our phones?"

"Do you really want to carry them while holding your phones?"

"Yeah, you're right."

.

.

"Did they fell asleep last night like that, or somebody moved them?" Emilia asked "… Megumi…?"

"It wasn't me, unfortunately."

"… And they say that they're not together." Emilia facepalmed.

"I know, they're really stupid." Bodie said, looking at the hugging couple.

"Is Aubrey smiling in her sleep?" Akira asked. **(A/N You probably thought that it's Glitch and Akira, right? I know that I'm evil. C:)**

"Maybe we should wake them up?" Mo asked. Then, Aubrey woke up.

"AH! GET AWAY, YOU IDIOT!" She jumped and screamed at Angel. "EW. EWEWEWEWEWEWEW!"

"You seemed to enjoy it." Glitch said.

"Neon boy, she seemed to even love it." Akira smirked, and wiggled her eyebrows. Everyone did a 'Ooh' sound. Aubrey quickly left, before they could see that she was blushing.

"PMS?" Akira asked.

"Akira, you can't excuse everything with PMS!"

"Aw. Oh, Angel."

"What?"

"Go and chase her, I think that she finally realized that she likes you." Akira gestured to the door. Angel's eyes widened. Then, he smirked and quickly followed Aubrey.

.

.

"Chicka? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, go away."

"What's your problem?!"

"You're my problem!"

"What did I do?!"

"You made me like you!"

"Huh?"

"It's all your fault! It's your fault for being hot! It's your fault that your pick-up lines are cheesy, but cute!"

"Chicka, what's wrong with liking me?"

"Because you're such a damn manwhore!"

"Chicka. Bodie and I pretended to like Megumi for Mo to finally wake up. The woman I like is you. No, wait. I **don't **like you."

"WHAT THEN?! You're so damn confusing!"

"Chicka-"

"DON'T 'CHICKA' ME!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! I'M DONE! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

"HE **LOVES** YOU, YOU FUCKING DRAMA QUEEN!" They heard Glitch and Akira shouting in unison from behind the door.

"Really?" Angel just smirked and kissed her, lifting her chin.

**Holy Chuck Norris, the AngelxAubrey (I decided on AngelxAubrey, so deal with it.) thing was so cheesy -.- **

**I was today in Cubus (The only shop with clothes in my town, don't judge me.) and I saw a ginger hair dye, the color's number was 6. 66. Conclusion? REDHEADS ARE EEEEEEEEEEEVIL. JUST LIKE MUSHROOMS.**

**Aubrey: *eye twitch***


	9. OHEMGEE TEH DRAMA

**Akira: Kona is too happy to write the note, so I'll do it.**

**Megumi: Kona sai-!**

**Masaru: Why is Kona so hap-?**

**Akira: New cousin, Fabian, and koh-i-noor pencils.**

**Masaru: But she hates children… She's happy about some shitty pencils?**

**Akira: They're not shitty. But you won't understand anyway. And I heard that the kid's name was supposed to be Albert, Kamil or Łukasz, so why is he called Fabian?**

**Masaru: Dunno. She said that he was born on 4****th**** of July. Interesting, isn't it?**

**Akira: But more interesting is the fact that her uncle and grandfather are both born in 15****th**** of July, the day battle of Grunwald was fought.**

**Masaru: You actually remembered that? You're bad at remembering things.**

**Akira: Bro. Jan Matejko's "Battle of Grunwald" is one of my favorite paintings.**

**Megumi: Why is everyone ign-?!**

**Akira: Why you so suddenly appeared in the note?**

**Masaru: I was bored.**

**Akira: Oh.**

**Megumi: HEY! *Jumps and waves her hands***

**Akira: Oh, hey. How long have you been here?**

**Megumi: -.-**

**Akira: What? ._.**

**Megumi: Nevermind. Anyway, Kona said to look at reviews.**

**Akira: Okay. *Puts a pair of glasses and pulls a laptop out of nowhere***

**Megumi: o . o**

**Masaru: o _ o **

**Akira: **_**TheDreamingArtist**_**, calm your tits. I was the one who made Angel go for it, so WHY YOU DON'T LOVE ME INSTEAD!? TT . TT**

**Megumi: O . O**

**Masaru: O _ O**

**Akira: *Clears throat* I mean: Don't praise Kona so much…?**

**Masaru: Laaaame.**

**Megumi: Agreed.**

**Megumi & Masaru: *High five***

**Akira: Whatever. Oh, and we're sorry for disappointing you, EmiliaxAngel and AubreyxBodie fans. And the last review for the chapter 8 is from **_**SrslyWTFdudez xD: **_**Yeah, you are lucky. Wait, it was YOU who suggested the dare? *Eye twitch***

**Megumi: Read the last sentence of the review!**

**Akira: … Okay, okay.**

**…**

**Thanks, I know that I'm a badass.**

**Megumi: And really modest.**

**Akira: No need to use sarcasm.**

**Masaru: *sigh* Stupid women. Kona owns only us and the plot. **

* * *

"Hey! Look what I found!" Megumi waved pictures before everyone's eyes.

"There's a few I want to show you…" She began to shuffle the pictures.

"Aha! I found it!" She exclaimed. She showed everyone a picture with a cute little girl in a pink dress and two ponytails. She was hugging something.

"Okay, you look cute on this picture, but why are you showing this to us?" Mo asked.

"That's not me. Look what she's hugging."

"It's a tiny teddy bear, so what?" Emilia said.

"It's not a tiny bear. It's its head." Megumi showed them another picture. The same girl was stabbing the teddy bear's stomach with a knife.

"I still don't know who's that." Glitch said. Megumi sighed.

"It's Akira!"

"You're not joking, right?"

"Nope. Here's another picture." She showed another picture. There stood teen Lima and teen Megumi holding Akira and Masaru. Akira looked mad, Masaru was sleeping on Lima's shoulders, Megumi was smiling and Lima was laughing at Akira. She showed them the next picture. Akira's mother was holding her face, probably crying, and Akira was crossing her hands while holding a pair of scissors. She had her hair the way she has it now, but without the side bangs. Next picture he showed them was with Akira sitting on her father's shoulder. They had their fits in the air. Kenyuu wore a costume and a mask.

"What's with that ugly costume?" Aubrey frowned.

"Our dad won a pro-wrestling match. Here is the last one with Akira." Megumi said. Akira was visibly 13-14 on the picture. She wore a pair of glasses, and she looked like a guy.

"That was interesting, but why are you showing this to us?" Bodie asked.

"Well, I wanted to show you this before-"

"Pack your things up. Lima wants you in the headquarters. Sorry that the trip to Japan sucked." Akira said, walking inside.

"It didn't suck. I'm quite happy." Angel said.

"Oh! If Rasa, Lima, Taye and Li'l T are back, let's go too then!" Megumi squealed.

"Go and live with your boyfriend, Masaru and I will manage."

"You're underage." Angel said.

"Go to hell."

"I don't care, we're all going! And Mo isn't my boyfriend."

"… Just fucking get together. God. And Emilia, I know how you look at Bodie. Just fucking confess, or I'll do it for you. Seriously guys, it's not a fucking romantic comedy, or a soap opera. We don't have time to deal with this shit." Akira turned on her heel, and calmly began to walk away.

"Wha-Wait-! AKIRA!"

* * *

"Lima!"

"Megumi!" They hugged each other.

"Thank you for buying DC. I'm happy that we can keep it."

"Psh, no problem!" Megumi smiled, and then looked away, thinking about something. "I think that I left something on the stove…"

"WHAT?!" Akira and Masaru exclaimed. Akira quickly dialed a number. She asked about something, and then heard the answer. She put away her phone.

"Great going, Megumi. You burned everything. Pictures, games, clothes, instruments, everything. Thank god that nobody was inside."

"You need a place to live?"

"Nah, we have a small apartment near. I would worry about clothes." Akira said. Aubrey smirked.

* * *

"Aubrey, tell us again, why do we have to go with you?" Glitch growled.

"Because I say so. Is that… The Glitterati? Let's get closer." They pressed through the crowd.

"_How come every time you come around_

_My London London bridge (…)_"

"Is that London bridge?! I was supposed to do it! That bitch Jaryn! Song-stealer!"

"Whoa, calm down, chicka."

"Why the fuck their clothes look like that gay vampire just barfed on them?" Akira asked. The music stopped.

"Well, well. The Dance Central just came to look at our magnificent dance! And who's that new three Asian blondes? Yes, I'm talking to you, you little girl, some emo kid, and tall guy."

"Tall guy? Just that?" Megumi asked, calming Akira down.

"Well, he's not that bad looking." Masaru's eyes widened.

"Get away from me, you Twilight demon spawn." He used Akira as a shield.

"Let me go, idiot." Masaru placed Akira on the ground.

"That 'dance' was lame. It was so easy that a total idiot would do better, and your gay brother was desynchronized from the rest of dancers and was looking at you like he didn't know the moves. And I'm pretty sure that this was meant to be in sync. "

"You tell ME what to do?" Jaryn laughed. "What do YOU, emo, know about dancing?" Akira growled, and did a step to be closer to Jaryn.

"Akira, don't do anything you might regret later." Megumi said.

"Relax, I just wanted to high-five her. In the face. With a chair." Akira said.

"Hey, you emo, I asked you a question."

"I'm not blind. Let's go, before I find salt*****"

"Huh?"

* * *

"How about this?" Emilia asked.

"No… It's red, it's more your color. I would like something more purple-"

"I just want to get out of here." Akira whined. The guys were currently in a pizzeria.

"Anything I can do for you?"

"Ah, yes, we need something in dark colors for the annoying blonde here."

"But that petite girl doesn't seem to like dark colors."

"No, that blonde over there."

"You mean that hot guy?"

"Or you know what? We'll find something ourselves." The four walked away.

"… Did I say something weird?"

* * *

"Akira what did you choose?" Aubrey asked. Akira held up two pairs of baggy jeans, few t-shirts and a hoodie. Aubrey's eye twitched.

"What? That's what I usually wear." Aubrey threw a pair of black shorts on her lap.

"… You're kidding me, right?"

"Be happy that it's not pink." Aubrey said. She pulled Akira up and then pushed her to the changing rooms.

"Take the bandages off."

"Wh-hell no!"

"I want you to look like a girl! Even _Emilia_ looks like a girl!"

"Hey!" Emilia exclaimed.

After a few minutes, Aubrey pushed Akira out of the changing room. Akira tried to get back to the changing room, but Aubrey stopped her with a glare. Akira wore her combat boots, the black shorts, white tank top, and a black dress shirt with few first button unbuttoned, and sleeves rolled to elbows.

"Look you have nice legs, why do you hide them?" Megumi said. Akira sighed.

"Are you drunk again?" Megumi's eye twitched and she hit Akira on the head.

"Shorts do look good on you. Although, you don't have the cute gap between your thighs." Aubrey sighed.

"Okay, I got it. I have a fat ass."

Aubrey took a few more clothes for Akira, and paid for them. Akira quickly grabbed her old clothes, and followed the rest.

"Now, shoes!"

"Oh god."

* * *

"Try these." Aubrey handed Akira a pair of red converse.

"Too small. I wear 27." Aubrey shot her a questionable look.

"Oh right. It's… 10.5, in female American shoe size, I think…"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Can we choose other shoes? Converse is gay."

"You're a girl! It's not gay." Aubrey sighed. She found the red converse in Akira's size. "At least try them."

"Fine." Akira changed her combat boots to the converse, while glaring at Aubrey. Aubrey took Akira's face in her hand.

"Maybe the guys won't notice from far, but your skin is dry and ugly!"

"Gee, thanks."

"We have to take care of that."

* * *

"You need a peeling, manicure and pedicure. And maybe makeup. And waxing. And something with ugly hair."

"Hey!"

"I need a manicure and pedicure too." Aubrey said, looking at her nails. "And maybe a massage."

* * *

A pissed off Akira walked to Aubrey.

"OH MY GOD. AKIRA HAS MAKEUP ON. IT'S A FUCKING MIRACLE. Thank you Aubrey! Akira!"

"What?"

"Now we have to show you to the guys!"

"I'm not pleased with your hairstyle. We could've just not cut your hair."

"Oh NOW you say that when they cut my side-bangs to chin-length! And they did only that!"

"They weren't that long anyway."

"My right side-bang was almost waist-long! And the ponytail makes no sense!"

"Look at the bright side. Now if you put some effort and hair gel in it, you can actually look like Ken Ragami, or whatever his name was." Emilia patted Akira's shoulder.

"Len Kagamine." Akira corrected Emilia.

"Psh, whatever." They walked to pizzeria. Akira hid behind Aubrey's, Emilia's and Megumi's backs.

"Guys! CAN YOU STOP BEING IDIOTS FOR AT LEAST FIVE SECONDS?! Thanks." Emilia exclaimed. She coughed. "We want to present you a new Akira! Akira, let go of my back. Akira. Seriously, let go. AKIRA!" Akira slowly let go of Emilia's shirt. Aubrey, Emilia and Megumi moved out of the way. Masaru's lips curled into a slight smile, and then, he…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" … fell on the floor.

"SHUT UP!"

"HA-YOU'RE A GIRL-HAHAHA!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"HAH-OH GOD, I CAN'T BREATHE-PFTHAHAHA!" Aubrey glared at him. Masaru slowly stopped laughing, stood up, sat down and cleared his throat. Aubrey, Emilia, Megumi and Akira sat down.

"Scary woman." He mumbled.

"Anyway, now she'll be able to find a nice boyfriend!"

"Why do you care? I can just buy a cat. Or become lesbian."

"Here are your pizzas."

"Thanks." Everyone took a piece and began to eat.

* * *

"The pizza was awesome." Emilia sighed, when they got back to the headquarters.

"Agreed." Masaru said.

"Akira said that you like Bodie. Is that true?"

"So what? He's my friend, and it seems that he likes someone else."

"Who?"

"Megumi, but when he found out that Akira is a girl, he began to follow her like a lost puppy." Emilia crossed her arms. Masaru poked her forehead.

"Ba-ka. He wants to make you jealous. I can help you to trick him into admitting that he likes you." Masaru patted Emilia's back.

**(Meanwhile…)**

"Akira, I need your help. Wait! Akira!" Bodie followed Akira.

"What's wrong?"

"You helped Aubrey and Angel, and I was wondering-"

"Be more confident, and speak your mind, goddamnit."

"Help me with Emilia."

"Now that's better. Just go and tell her. It's not that she hates you or something."

"But I get too nervous around her, and I stutter. That's why I-"

"-Began to ignore her. You're so dumb. Just go to her and confess."

"But-"

"Don't think about it too much. Just confess." Akira said, while pushing Bodie towards Emilia.

"I'm not ready to confess-"

"BULLSHIT."

"Em, I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, me too."

"JUST SAY IT! God!"

"I... 'm DATING AKIRA!"

"Huh?"

"That's good because… I'm dating Masaru!"

"HUH?!"

"That's really good for you!" Emilia shot them a fake smile. Emilia and Bodie walked away.

"Emilia, by help, I meant helping you with an eventual plan B, not being your fake boyfriend."

"I panicked! Besides, he dates your sister now."

"You're really stupid…" Masaru sighed and walked away.

(Meanwhile…)

"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Akira hit Bodie on the head.

"I'M SORRY! I was so afraid of rejection that-"

"I get it! But the question is, what are you going to do now?"

* * *

***- In Japan, it is believed that salt can chase away demons, and purify desecrated ground.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. TOO LAZY TO PICK UP A RANDOM TITLE

**Akira: Kona is currently drawing something, Masaru I eating his favorite curry and Megumi is watching some shitty drama, so I'm alone here, reading the reviews. I hope that no one's going to help me with it.**

**Aubrey: Hey, Akira! Kona told me to come here, and help you with whatever are you doing right now.**

**Akira: Oh god, no… Well, good thing that it's not Jaryn.**

**Jaryn: Somebody called me?**

**Akira: … Good thing that Ezio isn't here.**

**Ezio: … What's going on? Why am I here?**

**Akira: *Jumps on Ezio's shoulders* Bye! Take care of the reviews for me! **

**Ezio: *Slowly walks away* … You're heavy. **

**Akira: Don't ruin the moment. **

**Aubrey: Okay, so first, **_**TheDreamingArtist.**_** Um, I don't know what to say to you, since I don't know what's going on, but thanks for the review. And thanks that actually YOU decided of the final pairings. Well, I meant the AngelxMe thing. Not the rest. I just tried to be polite for the BodiexEmilia pairing, 'cuz I really don't care about it-**

**Jaryn: Stop talking. Now **_**yazthedance13. **_**Funny? You think that bashing me was funny?!**

**Aubrey: Maybe **_**yaz**_** meant something else? Well, anyway. The last review is from **_**SrslyWTFdudez xD. **_**Wait. Bodie confessed to Emilia? WHERE? WHEN? HOW?**

**Kona: IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! BUT YOU CAN'T READ IT ANYWAY! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS JARYN DOING IN MY HOUSE?! WHERE THE FUCK IS AKIRA?!**

**Aubrey: WHY AREN'T YOU DRAWING?**

**Kona: … Meow?**

**Aubrey: -.-**

**Jaryn: Thank god that Kona doesn't own Dance Central.**

* * *

"Akira. Wake up. It's 5 PM."

"No. Fuck off… Whoever you are." Akira mumbled. Bodie kicked Akira out of her bed.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Akira said while standing up.

"Do you have a plan?"

"You screwed up, not me."

"Please help me!"

"Fine. Now get out. I have to put some clothes on, and think about a plan."

* * *

"Seriously? After what Aubrey did, you're still dressing as a guy?"

"Yup."

"Aren't you going to brush you hair?"

"We have no time. I barely managed to brush my teeth. Now let's talk about the plan. You must-"

* * *

"So you're saying that Akira isn't Bodie's girlfriend?" Emilia asked.

"Yup."

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?!"

"Well, I thought that you'll finally figure out that Akira finding a girlfriend is more possible than Akira finding a boyfriend." Masaru shrugged.

"Oh, so you know." Akira said, suddenly appearing behind Emilia.

"GAH! AKIRA, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh hey. Can you put this on?"

"Sure, chicken-butt."

"What… "

"Your hair looks like a chicken's butt." Emilia said. Akira glared at her.

"Okay, sorry, calm down, _Sasuke_." Emilia received another glare from Akira.

"Just wear this and meet me here."

* * *

"Akira, why are we at a restaurant? And seriously? A skirt?"

"Be fucking happy that it's red, and not pink or sparkly. Now get in there, and have a proper date with Bodie." Akira pushed Emilia inside. It was crowded.

"What?! No! I don't-Hey Bodie."

"I'll leave you two now." Akira walked away, and quickly found a booth near them.

"Can I sit here?" Akira asked the guy.

"Sure." Akira sat down, grabbed a menu, and hid her face in it, observing Bodie and Emilia.

(Meanwhile…)

"Em, I'm really sorry for that situation yesterday."

"Pff, you think that I fell for it?"

"Masaru told you, didn't he?"

"Yup."

**(Small note: I'm bad with writing about dates, so I'll just… do a time skip.)**

* * *

"Whose idea was to put you in a skirt? Aubrey's or Megumi's?"

"Nope, and nope. Akira's."

"Really? I must thank her then." Bodie laughed. Emilia hit him lightly on the stomach.

"Well, here's your place." Bodie sighed and stopped. "Goodnight." He smiled, and began to walk away.

"Didn't you forget about something?"

"No, my keys are here and I paid for the dinner." Emilia glared at him. "Just kidding." Bodie smiled. He leaned and pulled Emilia into a deep kiss. When the kiss began to be more heated, Emilia pulled away. "Goodnight." She said, and walked into her apartment.

"Psh, tease." Bodie sighed and headed to his place.

* * *

"AKIRA! WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE?! IT'S 2 AM GODDAMNIT!" Megumi shouted at Akira.

"I was helping with Bodie and Emilia's date."

"Where did you get the clothes?"

"Masaru grabbed some normal clothes for me. Now move, I want to go to bed." Akira took off her shoes and just jumped into the bed, without doing anything else. By something else, I mean something really stupid, like, changing into pajamas.

Next morning, Megumi pulled out Akira from the bed in an ungodly hour, (10 AM. I'm not joking.) telling her top put some clothes and meet her in the mall. So Akira did.

"Why aren't you wearing the clothes I bought for you?"

"Not important now. Where are Bodie and Emilia?" Akira asked.

"I dunno. They should be in a minute." Glitch said.

"I see them. Are they… Holding hands?!" Aubrey gasped.

"My plan worked." Akira smirked. "Oh, and can somebody explain, what are we doing here?"

"Wow, no cursing or shouting. You must be really happy."

"My plan worked, why shouldn't I be happy? So can you explain what are we doing here, or not?"

"Right. We're here, because I didn't have the time to buy anything for myself two days ago!" Aubrey explained.

"You could do it yesterday." Masaru said.

"Angel and I were… eating… Chocolate. Yeah." Aubrey said. Akira grinned, and the rest was confused.

"How many _boxes_ you ate?" Akira asked.

"… Three." Aubrey answered. Bodie, Emilia, Masaru, Megumi, Glitch and Mo shot them a questionable look. Akira noticed that, and chuckled.

"Some people say that an hour of sex burns a box of chocolate, just saying…" Aubrey shot Akira a glare, and Akira raised her hands to her chest, signaling Aubrey to calm down.

"Akira, who's that guy behind you?" Glitch asked.

"There's no guy behind-HOLY FUCK!"

"Ha! You should've seen your face!" The guy laughed. He had kind of long black hair, dark brown eyes, looking kind of like black from far, a lot of earrings, and he wore clothes similar to Akira's style.

"Who exactly are you?" Megumi asked.

"Wade. I'm-"

"I swear to god, if you say more, I'll cut your balls off!" Akira threatened him.

"-Akira's boyfriend of three years." Masaru glared at him.

"It's actually two. And a half." Akira corrected.

"Men?" Wade joked.

"Don't bring up that shitty sitcom. I can't believe that Chuck Lorre created this shit."

"So, you had boyfriend for over two years, and you didn't tell even your family?" Emilia asked.

"Think straight. Masaru would kill him, and Megumi would tell everyone."

"So, only Li'l T and I don't have any pair?"

"No, Li'l T has a boyfriend. Taye told me." Megumi said.

"Forever alone." Masaru chuckled. "Even I have a girlfriend." He patted Glitch's back.

"Tell me how you met." Aubrey said.

"No." Akira said.

"She helped me when a group of guys were beating me. So basically, she's my prince riding a white horse. Well, I have to get going. My mom's sick." Wade waved and walked away.

"Be a good girlfriend, and take care of his mother!" Aubrey said. Akira turned around, smirked, and proceeded to slowly walk after Wade.

"Now, let's go!"

"How much she usually buys?" Megumi whispered to Angel.

"Depends on how many people she brought." Angel answered. Megumi groaned.

* * *

They were getting back to Megumi's, Masaru's and Akira's place, since it was nearest the mall. Aubrey carried two small bags, Megumi carried six bags, Emilia, Bodie, Mo and Glitch were carrying eight, and Masaru was carrying twelve. Megumi struggled for a while, and finally opened it. They placed the bags on the floor.

"Sit on the couch; I'll prepare something to drink." Megumi walked to the kitchen.

"Akira, move your fat ass from the couch. We want to sit." Masaru said. Akira stood up, and yawned. They sat down.

"How the taking care of Wade's mom went?"

"Good." Akira went to her room, and closed the door.

"Doesn't Akira look… Upset or something?" Glitch asked.

"Nah, she's just sleepy."

"It looked like she was upset. I'll check on her." Glitch stood up.

"She has a boyfriend." Emilia said.

"I KNOW!" Glitch reached his hand out to knock.

"It's open." Akira said from behind the door. Glitch opened the door.

"What really happened while taking care of Wade's mom?" Glitch asked while sitting on the bed.

"It was good when by "mom" you mean some woman, and by "taking care" you mean fucking. But I knew that it would happen someday, so I'm not mad at the fact what he did, but I'm mad that he didn't tell it straight to my face."

"Want a hug?"

"I don't need your pity. Or actually… I'd like a hug." Glitch reached out, and hugged her.

"Well, that's awkward." Akira said.

"Yup." Akira patted Glitch's back, and let go of the hug. Glitch leaned towards Akira's face.

"You should get back to the rest." Akira said.

"Yeah, take care." Glitch said while standing up, and walking outside.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Never trust Megumi

**I was in Trondheim, and I didn't barf! YAAAAY! I bought a Samsung Galaxy S4, so NO MOAR SLEEP FOR MEH :C BUT! No sleep=MOAR IDEAS! I was supposed to work on my other story, but I have a block with a size of DinoJellyfish. Yeah, I said DinoJellyfish. Why? BECAUSE THEY'RE SO FUCKING KAWAII DESU! Okay, maybe i should get some sleep. I changed my mind about the cover. I don't know if I should post it though… (It's a really short chapter, sorry.)**

**.**

**.**

Glitch woke up. He looked at the clock, and realized that he's late for the meeting with the group in the mall. He quickly dressed up, and ran into the kitchen, in order to prepare breakfast. He was confused of what he saw. There was Akira sipping coffee, a blonde boy with green eyes and a slightly older raven-haired girl with green eyes eating breakfast. Akira noticed Glitch and smiled. The boy walked from the table, and hugged Glitch.

"**Daddy**! Tell **mommy** to eat something, not only drink that disgusting, weird tea!"

"**Daddy! Daddy**! Auntie Emilia is going to have a baby! She told me that I'll be the first one to hold baby first when it's born! Excluding Auntie and Uncle, of course." The girl grinned.

"Nuh-uh! I'M going to do it! Uncle Bodie promised me! Besides, you held Auntie Aubrey's baby! And Uncle Masaru's! AND Auntie Megumi's!"

"Because you were too small! You could kill them!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-eah!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Kids! Eat breakfast, or I'll tell Uncle Angel and Auntie Aubrey to babysit you!"

"Okay mommy." The boy sat down and the kids proceeded to eat.

"D-D-Daddy? M-MOMMY?!"Glitch stuttered. "The hell is going on?!" Akira shot him a questionable look.

"You have some case of Alzheimer? We're 10 years married."**(*GASP*)**

.

.

.

Glitch woke up. This time seriously. He looked at the clock. 3 AM. He groaned, rolled to the other side of the bed and fell asleep again.

.

.

Mo, Glitch, Megumi, Aubrey, Angel, Emilia and Bodie were walking around the shops in order to buy some new clothes/shoes/whatever (Cross the unneeded.) for Aubrey. Masaru and Akira were following them. Masaru kept his head low, and Akira's face was hidden in a hood.

"Why are Akira and Masaru like that?" Glitch asked.

"Movie marathon." Megumi said. "You okay? You seem weird."

"I just had a really weird dream."

"I'm not Emilia, I won't tell anyone. I promise." Glitch sighed and whispered the dream to Megumi's ear.

"D'aww! That's so cute!" Megumi squealed. She bumped into Jaryn and fell on the floor, rubbing her nose.

"Your brother is more emo than usual."

"Masaru is just tired."

"I think she meant Akira." Glitch said.

"Whatever, they're both tired. You see what Lord of the Rings does to people?" Akira fell on her face. She fell asleep. Jaryn backed off, and ran away.

"Masaru, wake her." Masaru didn't respond. "Masaru!" Megumi shook Masaru, and he fell on his face too.

"Great. Bodie, take Akira. We'll take Masaru." Emilia sighed.

"I need him to carry my bags! Let Glitch carry her!"

"You're kidding, right? That's the worst idea you've ever had."

"Hey, we don't have to take Masaru." Megumi turned Masaru around for him to lie on his back. She raised her hand as if to slap him. He caught Megumi's hand, woke up and stood up.

"Masaru, carry Akira."

"No, I need Masaru to carry my bags." Aubrey said.

"She's too heavy for me, Aubrey won't carry her, guys can't do it because of Aubrey's bags… Emilia!"

"Hell no."

"We can't just let her lay on the floor!"

"I can do it." Glitch said.

"Ha! Good joke. Now seriously." Emilia said.

"Oh, just let him do it!"

"Fine. But don't slow us down."

"I'm awake. I'm just too lazy to get up." Akira mumbled and got up.

"Let's go there first." Aubrey demanded. Everyone groaned.

.

.

Aubrey bought MUCH more than the last time, since Akira came along. She carried a lot of bags. And when I say A LOT, I mean it. She could barely even walk. They crashed at Aubrey's this time. They decided to rest a bit. Well, not Akira. She, Megumi and Masaru had nothing to eat, so she went out.

"Shouldn't Akira be back now? Or call us at least?" Glitch asked.

"Aw! Wittle Gwitch ish worried 'bout Akira!" Emilia said in baby talk. Megumi's phone rang, and she picked it up. "When are you going to propose?" Emilia asked out of blue.

"MEGUMI! YOU TOLD HER?!" **(Never tell Megumi your secrets XD)**

"She told everyone." Angel said.

"MEGUMI-!"

"Shut up for a second! What!? I'll be there in a minute!"

"Was it Akira?"

"The bad thing is; no. She is in the hospital. I don't know why!"

.

.

"How did this happen?" Masaru asked. Megumi was shaking. She was being hugged by Mo.

"Before she fell asleep due to the medicine, she told us that she saw few guys trying to rape a girl. They probably had weapons. I don't know what weapons though. We don't know who they were."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, there is a small chance of death. But don't worry, it's almost impossi-" **(A/N I'm not a doctor, so it can be unrealistic.)** They heard a loud 'beep'.

"-ble. Please, leave the room."

.

.

It took a lot of time. The doctor opened the door.

"I'm sorry… We couldn't do anything. Miss Tsuyoi is dead."

**.**

**.**

**I killed Akira. Yup.**

**Tsuyoi is Akira's, Megumi's and Masaru's surname. Again, sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**


	12. The fuck?

**I got black crackle nail polish! YAY! (Actually there are 2 in the kit. The base and the top. Mine is Rose & Chocolat.) You can't even imagine how happy I am. (Oh god. I became a girl. Well, fuck.) I was told that PUPA Milano is a really good Italian company. But I just can't read the company's name without laughing. "Pupa" in Polish is a nicer way to say "ass". **

**Oh, and I recently created a Tumblr page, askthebakatsuyoitrio. You can ask Megumi, Masaru or Akira. Or all of them at the same time. Why I did that? Well, I dunno. BUT YOU CAN ASK STUFF. **

**Anyways, I got an idea for the chapter when I read "Dengeki Daisy" 'till 6 am. I just love how the author draws Kurosaki. He kind of reminds me of Akira. But she isn't a lolicon. **

**Masaru: Stop bragging about your shoujo manga shit, and get to the point.**

**Kona: ... If it wasn't that I made you second smartest character I ever designed, I would kill you.**

**Masaru: Second?**

**Kona: Well, you were always second in exams. The first was Akira, because she actually was preparing for them. But, hey. You're the hottest main male character I ever did.**

**Masaru: But I'm the only main male character you've ever did.**

**Kona: Exactly!**

**Masaru: You're worse in comforting someone than Sheldon Cooper. And to think that I thought this was impossible.**

**Kona: That's it; I'll make you a vegetable.**

**Masaru: **_**Dance Central belongs to Harmonix as well as The Rock Band and was the original developer of Guitar Hero. **_

**Kona: Did I allow you to tell a disclai-!?**

**.**

**.**

"What are we going to do with the 'leftovers' of our subject?" Kerith asked.

"Oh, don't call it a 'subject'. It's more of a servant or bodyguard." Jaryn said.

"I can hear you." The 'subject' said. It took a cigarette and lit it up.

"You stole them from the scientist. That's not nice."

"Calling people like they're things aren't so nice too. Anyway, throw it away. It's not that it'll tell anything to Dance Central members. Who are they anyway? Your enemies?"

"You don't know them… Yes. They are."

.

.

"Megumi, it's been a fucking WEEK since Akira's death. EVEN GLITCH RECOVERED FROM IT!" Emilia tugged at the blanket Megumi was currently hiding in. Megumi lifted her head and turned it to Emilia.

"Whoa! You have bags under your eyes with a size of Russia! Come, we still have to plan the funeral."

"I already have a plan. A quiet funeral only for the group and family. We'll bury Akira in a white kimono. It's a tradition. Come to think of it, where's Akira's body?"

"We'll contact whoever we need to. Come, let's meet the group." Megumi growled.

.

.

"I don't want to be here. The light hurts my eyes." Megumi said.

"Megumi, we know that it's painful for you, but you need to calm down and get back to your life." Aubrey sighed.

"M-Megumi?" They heard a really quiet voice from their behinds. Megumi growled and turned around.

"WHAT?" She snapped. Then, she went quiet. "Akira?" 'Akira' wore a knee-length skirt, a shirt and had a pair of glasses on her nose.

"Megumi, don't be ridiculous, she's dead, and you know…" Glitch began and turned around "… it… YOU'RE ALIVE?!"

"Yes, I am, but… Who are you? I remember only a girl called Megumi. I don't know who she even is to me. My last memory was when I met a pair of twins. They took me somewhere, and the woman said: erase her memory before you'll do the experiment. I was only thinking then about a name, Megumi. Then, I woke up, and there was-"

"So that son of a bitch Matthew didn't erase your memory properly. What a shame that Jaryn wouldn't let me kill you." The 'subject', Akira grabbed the 'leftover' Akira by shoulder.

"… You lucky son of a bitch." Angel patted Glitch's back.

"Are you clones?"

"No. I would've killed you already, but it's only a warning. Don't try to interrupt the Glitterati with whatever are they planning. You can keep the failure." And she walked away. The group spotted that she had the Glitterati logo on her back.

"I and the other Akira are actually part of the original one. I'm a 'leftover' because I'm considered as an unneeded part. But without me, the other Akira is just a killing machine. The only thing that she can feel is anger. Were you the original one's boyfriend?" Akira asked, looking at Glitch.

"No, I wasn't."

"Oh. Uh, anyway, I must do some research about the twins, it would help with figuring out what exactly are they planning, also, do you have any other enemies?"

"She's talking too quick… The hell is she saying?" Emilia asked.

"Search for Glitterati and Dr. Tan." Masaru said while flipping the page of his book.

"Thank you." Akira quickly left.

"Where is Megumi?" Mo asked, looking around.

"Currently attached to the nicer version of Akira, why?"

"Good, there won't be any funerals! Now, I need some new shoes…" Everybody groaned.

.

.

"You bought too much this time. Your father will be pissed for sure." Emilia said.

"Oh relax… The hell is that?"

"Seems to be Gandalf riding an orange elephant." Emilia said.

And then, Glitch woke up.

"How's your cold going?" Mo asked.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, you were late; Aubrey was pissed, so we came to check up on you." Emilia said.

"Where's Akira?"

"Making you a soup, why?" Megumi said.

"Which Akira?"

"… There's only one Akira…" Aubrey said.

"I'm sure it was just a dream. And I don't want to know what the dream was about. Who knows what happens inside that teenage head of yours." Masaru said, while flipping a page in his book.

"We have the same age."

"… Don't question my logic."

"Here." Akira handed Glitch a bowl of soup. "Eat."

"Don't you think that he might be too weak, since he didn't eat for a long time now?" Masaru asked.

"Ah, you're right. Feed him then."

"Wha-No way in hell! You do it!"

"Let's go, Masaru and Akira will handle it." Bodie said. Mo, Bodie, Emilia, Megumi, Angel and Aubrey exited the room.

"I'm out of here." Masaru walked outside.

"YOU MOTHERF-"

**.**

**.**

**INCEPTION?! (Nope. I never had the opportunity to watch it TT^TT)**

**Review. I beg you. TT^TT**


	13. Author's Note 2

_**THIS IS SPART-I MEAN... This is an authors note. Some of it is just bragging, so I'll tell you where are the important parts.**_

**I** **killed 7 flies today, and there's still one. THEY'RE FUCKING EVERYWHERE.**

_**IMPORTANT STUFF.**_

**I wanted to remind you to ask questions on my tumblr, askthebakatsuyoitrio. You can ask Megumi, Masaru and Akira there. Not necessary, but it helps me sometimes with ideas for chapters****.**

_**BRAGGING**_

_**SrslyWTFdudez xD**_**: YOU KNEW?! *Puts a foil cap* YOU CAN'T READ MY MIND NOW! HA!**

**School began recently. We got cooking courses as a normal lessons. I fell like it's going to be a disaster; I can bake only a charlotte using apples :I (And maybe make scrambled eggs. Seriously, I can't even cook potatoes.)**

** I sit beside a guy who likes to have his feet on a chair beside him. He even places his feet on my lap sometimes. Or touch me in the butt with his feet, depends on how far I'm sitting. I just wish that my teacher changes the places for us already, but unfortunately, it'll be next week -.-**

_**IMPORTANT.**_

**Anyways, I got a crazy idea. I'm planning to add an enemy here. BUT! Since Dance Central needs a player who's interacting with stuff and actually beat the bad guy, then why don't we make the story a little bit interactive? I plan to add choices, and choices will result on the way of beating the bad guy. So for short, YOU can be in my story too! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?! ...No? Okay then. If you are highly against it; I'll do the chapters in the style I wrote before.**

**Also, I won't be able to post as often as I want to (I was planning to post 1 chapter every two weeks) so the updates may be very slow. It's due to my laptop, not school. My one laptop went crazy recently, and my other laptop for gaming is being used by my sister, despite her having a laptop that's working very nicely for her browser-games.**

**_~KonaKona-chan._  
**


	14. MORGAN FREEMAN!

**They finally changed our seats :3 AAAAND I FINALLY GOT MY COMPUTER WORKING :D**

**So, this is an introduction for the EVIL EVILNESS OF THE FIC'S ULTIMATE ENEMY, because I'm still figuring out to keep it kind of clean and easy to read with the choices.**

***Insert a super-stupid-disclaimer-with-a-weird-joke-that's-n ot-even-funny here.***

**.**

.

Glitch and Akira were currently screaming at each other because Glitch ate the last… Who are you? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-

*SMACK*

*Thud*

*Chair screech*

_So, while Glitch and Akira were arguing over some candy, and the rest trying to ignore the fact that they're causing too much attention, a girl opened the door. Everyone went quiet in the café, stunned by her true beauty. She flipped her waist long-_

What is…

*SMACK*

_-her waist long beautiful ebony (That's how she got her name) hair with purple streaks and blood red ends. She wore a black corset with blood red lacy stuff on it, a miniskirt that said 'MCR' on the back, combat boots, and purple ripped fishnets. _

Oh no.

_She had pale white skin, red eye-shadow, black thick eyeliner, and black lipstick. She looked at their table with her brilliant blue eyes like limpid tears-_

No. THIS CAN'T BE!

*Kick*

*Thud*

"_What are you preps doing at my table?" She said with her smooth voice. Her voice could compete with a mermaid's. Akira, stunned by her beauty, blushed and realized that she was lesbian all along._

WHAT.

*Falcon punch*

"_W-Who are you?" She stuttered. _

"_I'm Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way." She said softly with her melodic voice._

*Smack!*

Okay, this is what really happened.

Ebony walked in, and everyone went quiet after she glared and demanded them to shut up. She muttered something about "Fuking prepz" and glanced to the group's table. Akira and Glitch were glaring at each other, as if they would turn into a pile of ash by it. She looked at Akira, and snapped her fingers to draw Akira's attention to her. Akira looked at Ebony.

"What r u prepz doin at my table?!1" She said. Akira covered her ear to protect it from the harpy's voice.

"… How the hell can she misspell while talking?" Glitch questioned.

"Who are you anyway?" Emilia asked in a harsh way.

"Duh, I'm Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."

"Oh god. It's the ultimate Mary Sue. " Megumi said and began to shake in fear.

"Shouldn't she be in the Potterverse, then?" Glitch asked.

"Maybe the characters of the Potterverse couldn't stand her anymore, and threw her away from their universe?" Masaru asked.

"I see their point." Akira said. "Freak." She added, muttering.

_That wasn't what really happened! AND ENOBY'S NT A MARY SU!_

_Glitch, Akira, Masaru, Angel, Mo and Bodie were so mesmerized that he kept staring at the pure beauty before them, not even breathing. Akira wasn't blinking. Aubrey, Megumi, and Emilia glared with their eyes full of jealousy at the beauty. The beauty looked at Akira, Angel, Bodie, Glitch, Masaru and Mo. _

Okay, okay, I get it, Tara, Ebony or Enoby, whatever, is perfect, thus, she is a Mary Sue.

_STFU. This is my story._

… I'm pretty sure it's not. Wait. Why am I even keeping you here? Wait a sec. I'll check how to get rid of you.

_Akhem. Enovy looked at Akira and scowled._

"_You can sit with us." Akira moved and made Ebony some place. Huffing, she sat down with the preps. Instantly, Akira began to hit on Ebony, but Ebony, though she was bisexual, made it clear that she isn't interested._

"_I have a boyfriend, so don't even think about hitting on me more." Akira didn't say anything. Instead, she forced her lips on Enoby's. Glitch, obviously jealous of Ebony, tried to pry off Akira off of her, but Akira was too strong. Ebony, being so perfect, managed to push Akira off and slap her._

"_I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed and stomped off. Glitch glared at Akira, obviously mad because Enoby wasn't here anymor-_

*KICK*

*Rustle*

I hope that the ropes and duct tape will stop Tara for a while. That part in italics wasn't true.

Ebony shoved Akira aside to have some place to sit. Glitch chuckled and smirked. Obviously Akira had a hard time not to bang her head on the table in frustration. Ebony ran her fingers on Akira's neck. Akira shivered in disgust.

"Letz French passively." Ebony said to Akira. Glitch covered his mouth in order not to laugh.

"… Vous êtes un psychopathe." Akira said.

"No u baka! C, i can japanese." Ebony said.

"… No you can't." Megumi sighed.

"Yez I kan!" Ebony huffed. Akira gripped the table, restraining her to punch Ebony. Then Ebony forced her lips on Akira's. Akira tried to push off Ebony, but the harpy tangled Akira with her hands. Ebony broke the kiss and slapped Akira.

"HOW DARE U! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! WHY DID U KIS ME?!" She shouted and stomped off.

"You know what, scratch the kiss from Megumi, this was far worse."

.

.

"You've been washing your teeth for an hour, I'm sure that it's okay now." Emilia said to Akira. "Now help us to find some information about getting rid of Mary Sues."

"I found something." Aubrey said. "Apparently, only the player of the game can beat Ebony. If we tried to do it ourselves, it would end up with more clones of Ebony, or a yet another Mary Sue, worse than Ebony."

"Okay, I get it, but how are we going to get this 'player'?" Megumi asked.

"It's easy." Glitch pulled some covers off of a weird machine. He started it, and typed something in the control panel. "Remember, act like you're new characters in the game, and don't interact with the player too much. Also, you have to think quickly of your crew style, to make sure that you'll make an impression of a new crew. Think about your DCI outfit too. And maybe your street outfit"

"Masks!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Potatoes! What? We're not randomly shouting some words?" Akira said.

"No, I'm serious. Masks are an good idea for a crew style, right?"

"Yeah, but what about the rest of the outfit?" Glitch said, while typing something in the control panel.

"What are you exactly typing?" Megumi asked.

"You won't get it. Well, maybe Masaru. I highly doubt that you and Akira will get anything what I'm saying." Glitch sighed. "I'm typing something to code you and your outfits into the game."

Akira and Megumi walked to the control panel, obviously offended. They read some codes on the monitor of the control panel. Megumi cracked her knuckles, and began to type in something. She was typing it kind of slowly, but she was really good at it.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Glitch asked. "Maybe you should leave it to Masaru?"

"Sorry to crush your dreams, but I don't know anything about coding." Masaru said, flipping one of the last pages of his book. Akira, annoyed at her sister's slow pace of typing, she pushed Megumi aside, and began to furiously type in codes, consulting sometimes some things with Megumi, because obviously Akira had lack of sense in fashion.

"Done." Akira walked from the control panel. Glitch checked the coding. He wanted to find some fails in coding and rub it into Akira's smirking face. There were none, much to Glitch displease. He scowled and applied the code into the game.

Akira got a mask with only one eye hole. It had red branch-looking pattern on it, changing into black at the ends of the pattern. She got also a leather jacket. Aside from that; her outfit didn't change. Still the same black T-shirt, still the same jeans, still the same old combat boots.

Masaru's outfit didn't change that much either. His mask was half white and half black. He had a white T-shirt, a Dark red unzipped hoodie, and black headphones resting on his neck.

Megumi's outfit contained a white mask that covered only the top half of her face, a white tank top, a pair of jeans rolled to her knees, a few dark red bracelets, and a pair of converse. **(Okay, I hope that it's the last time that I decide on explaining clothes. Too much research on the English names :****I****)**

"Okay, now for the player. Remember. You're a game character now, don't interact with the player, you can talk to the player as a game character, and only that. "Glitch said.

"We're not five, now get the player." Akira said, but it sounded like a mutter due to the mask. Glitch began to type in something, but then stopped.

"What about your crew name?"

"Acid drinkers!" Megumi squealed.

"That's a trash metal band." Akira said.

"Maybe A. C. I. D. , then?"

"… That's a Japanese rock band."

"No, **A** dot **C** dot **I** dot **D **dot. Get it?" Megumi said.

"It's dumb, but we don't have time. I don't want to think about the poor people Ebony scared to death." Masaru said. Glitch nodded and began to type in something, and shortly, they could see the standing in front of the kinect, waiting the game to load. Megumi welcomed the player. The player looked confused.

"Harmonix never said that they added a new crew. I wonder what it's called." Then, the player went in the options and turned off the pictures. Then, the player chose the story mode. Rasa and Lima walked a step closer. The rest of the crews, (Excluding M. O. C. and Glitterati) were in the back.

"Welcome! We'd like to introduce a new crew." Rasa said.

"A. C. I. D. !" Lima said.

"Well, that's a stupid crew name." The player said.

"WELL SORRY, WE'RE NOT REALLY CREATIVE, YOU KNOW!" Megumi exclaimed. "Oh no. Um. Forget what you just saw and heard." Megumi said.

"What the hell."

"Okay, here's the thing. Help us defeat Ivory Bright'ness Alzheimer Brunette Road, and we won't do anything with your xbox."

"Akira, it was Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."

"SAME THING."

"What is Ebony doing in your universe?" The player asked.

"HELL WOULD I KNOW. She destroys and bends our universe! I feel like I have split personality!" Megumi sobbed, like a drama queen she was. Well, not as huge drama queen as Aubrey, but still.

"Okay, okay. Calm your… Mask. So, how?" The player asked.

"Simple. By dancing. Your name?" Masaru asked.

" _. Now tell me one thing. Why am I hearing some narrator's voice? And why does it sound like Morgan Freeman?" _ said.

I hired Morgan Freeman to narrate for me. Wasn't I allowed to do that?

"Ignore it." Glitch said.

**.**

**.**

**OH MY GAWD. I just couldn't do Tara Gillesbie's (Or XXXbloodyrists666XXX) style, so take it that Tara finally learned how to spell. And make chapters that you would have to use more than three words to describe it. _ - Is your name, just in case you don't get it. The choices are going to show up soon, don't worry. Also, I didn't burn the whole school while cooking courses. That's a fucking miracle.**

**REVIEW, AND ASK STUFF THE BAKA TSUYOI TRIO ON TUMBLR! ( .com )**


	15. MARY SUES EVERYWHERE!

**Goddamnit. I can't find any good and clean ways to have choices, so the player will be just… there. Also, I've been too lazy to post anything, so I'm sorry ^^**

**SrslyWTFdudez xD : (I wrote your username without checking in the middle of writing! I'm awesome XD Or you're posting reviews really often. Not that it's a bad thing. It's a good thing.) I know that it was confusing. BUT THAT WAS THE POINT! I LIKE WHEN PEOPLE ARE CONFUSED! … Oh look, your username summed up your reaction, lol.**

**Nikikris: (Cute Aubrey avatar ;D ) : I swear that it won't happen again! I tied up Tara (My immortal fanfic author) sooo… Yup. Won't happen.**

**Masaru: … Read it as: It's a trouble having a plot less story, so here you have some fucked up shit.**

**Kona: You're mean TT . TT**

**Masaru: You shredded my book in order to give the rest some attention in the story. You're mean too.**

**Kona: IT WAS JUST A BOOK!**

**Masaru: My favorite book, thankyouverymuch.**

**Kona: OH MY GAWD-**

**Megumi: *Sigh* Kona owns only us, the baka Tsuyoi trio.**

**.**

.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY: I CAN'T DANCE?!" Emilia exclaimed.

"… Exactly what it sounds like." Akira said.

"I thought you were lying when you said that to the Glitterati!"

"I don't lie. The power of truth is too strong." Akira clenched her fist. "Nah, kidding. I don't usually have any reasons to lie."

"You're as dumb as a pile of hay." Emilia groaned.

"I know." Akira shrugged.

While Emilia was pointing out Akira's stupidity, the rest of the group was consulting how exactly they are going to lure Ebony to get to the headquarters, since the rest of the city's file was corrupted, and if they tried to get it into their **(Their world, not ours, sadly :c )** normal world, and not in the game, it would cause a lot of unspeakable trouble, like I don't know, getting Dr. Tan out of the time… thingy… What was it called in English again? Ah well, fuck it.

Megumi wanted to bang Mo-I MEAN… _her head_ on the table out of frustration.

"Okay, what could possibly… um. Turn her on or whatever?" Aubrey wondered. Masaru raised his gaze from the computer.

"Apparently, bisexual guys, especially with a lot of eyeliner, red contact lenses, sometimes black lipstick, and My Chemical Romance or Good Charlotte T-shirt. I suggest Glitch and Akira wearing that stuff, and supposedly taking her to a concert of one of the bands she likes, but in reality taking her here, in order to delete her from this fandom."

"Why do I have to do it with Akira?" Glitch asked in an annoyed tone.

"Easy. Bisexual guys. Also, we need you because Aubrey, Emilia, and Megumi are girls, would be too hard to convince Ebony that they are guys, If I took Mo, I would end up locked in a small cage, knowing Megumi, Angel wouldn't be convincing enough, and if I took Bodie, well, you know Emilia. You should know what she could do to me. And Akira is easy to manipulate, so…"

"Why won't you do it with her, then?"

"My plan; my rules. Megumi, buy some red contact lenses, take your eyeliner here, and buy some t-shirts with My Chemical Romance or steal Akira's black t-shirts. Also, take two pairs of her pants too."

"Got it!" Megumi stormed out of the building.

"I GIVE UP!" Emilia exclaimed, nearly ripping her hair off. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR AKIRA TO LEARN HOW TO DANCE!" Bodie went to her, and began to calm her down. **(By making ou-I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, I SWEAR.)**

"I have everything!" Megumi threw all the things Masaru asked for on his lap. Masaru stood up, walked to Glitch, gave him a pair of pants and a shirt, walked to Akira, threw another pair of pants and a T-shirt in Akira's face, while saying: "Change." When they changed, Masaru told Megumi to make Glitch and Akira more into Ebony's liking. Megumi straightened Glitch's hair. Of course, Akira being Akira, laughed at Glitch's new obtained bangs that Megumi brushed slightly on one side.

Akira laughed even more when Megumi applied eyeliner on his eyes. Glitch growled.

"Don't laugh, you're next." Emilia said.

"Fuck." Akira muttered. Megumi pinned one half of Akira's bangs to the back. Of course, it was hard, considering the fact that Akira was trying to get away and muttering how gay it was. Megumi placed the contact lenses inside of Akira's eyes, and then applied the eyeliner.

"I look gay." Akira complained. "And Glitch looks even worse. Like a typical Korean pop star with eyeliner."

"Shut up."

"Now, let's go get Ebony!"

.

.

Ebony was sitting, drinking something red (Probably kool-aid. Not sure.) and scaring little children.

"You go first, you look like Draco."

"No way, um… Hyunseung, you go first!" Glitch glared at Akira. "Fine, but remember that if I get any problems; you have to help me, not go and laugh your ass off." She groaned, and reached Ebony.

"Hey, Ebony." Akira said, trying to sound at least a little interested in Ebony. Ebony looked at Akira.

And ignored her.

Akira looked at Glitch, who was laughing his ass off. She motioned him to come to her.

"Ebony." Glitch said.

"Who's dat?" Ebony asked.

"It's my ex-boyfriend. Ebony, please come with me." Glitch said, not really knowing what he was even doing.

"No, don't trust him. He's just a fucking prep. Come with me, and um… cure… my broken heart! Yeah." You can see already that she was doing worse than Glitch.

"I'm a prep? You're a prep!"

"Boyz! Don't fight becuz of me!"

"Ebony, come with us, and choose." Glitch said.

.

.

"Where R we? Dis looks realy preppy." Ebony said, eyeing the room. Glitch went to control panel, and Akira threw Ebony in front of a screen. The player, _ , began to dance to some pop song, hitting flawless every time. Ebony looked confused, and at the end of the song, her head began to swell, and it just popped like a balloon.

The group sighed in relief.

"So, who's going to clean up the remains of Ebony from…" Glitch began.

"… The floor…" Before he was done, everyone was gone.

"GODDAMNIT!"

.

.

"So, that's how you make first four moves in the song." Emilia was teaching Akira how to dance.

"I have a question." Akira raised her hand.

"Hm?"

"I don't get it."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A QUESTION!" Emilia hit Akira on the back of her head.

The rest of the group was happily chatting with _.

"Why does it matter anyway? I'm programmed to the game, thus, I can dance."

"Our game doesn't work that way. We dance on our own. Only the unplayable backup dancers are not really doing anything." Emilia said.

"I'm fucked, aren't I?"

"Yup."

"Damn. GLITCH, REMOVE ME FROM THE GAME!"

"I CAN'T, EVEN IF I WANT TO! BESIDES, I'M STILL SCRAPPING EBONY OFF OF THE FLOOR! JESUS! EVEN HER BLOOD IS BLACK! GO TO HELL, AKIRA!"

"LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Hey, let's celebrate!" Megumi said. "Sorry, _. You can't go." Megumi nervously smiled to the player.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I dunno. We'll find out later, let's buy ice cream for now!"

.

.

"Don't you think that defeating Ebony was way too easy?" Masaru asked, finishing his vanilla ice cream.

"YOU JINXED IT!" Akira exclaimed.

"I didn't jinx it, I'm just saying."

"Hey, where's Megumi?"

"I'm here!"

"Megumi… ?"

"Hm?"

"Is that alcohol?"

"Maaybee."

"I'm against it."

.

.

"Megumi, okay, I get it, you want to get drunk with us, and not in public, but having Akira duct-taped to the wall just because she was against it?" Mo pointed out, while Masaru tried to take his sister off the wall.

"I agree. What did the poor wall do to you?" Glitch said. Thank god Akira's mouth was duct-taped too.

"Akira is annoyingly protective." Megumi muttered.

"OW! MASARU, SAY WHEN YOU WANT TO RIP OFF THE DUCT TAPE OFF MY SKIN!" Akira, now free, rubbed her face. "Okay, fine, I'll let you drink. But here are the rules. Don't try to rape anyone. That is all."

"Okay. Glitch, Masaru, foolish little sister, you want to drink too?"

"We're underage-"

"Sure!" Glitch exclaimed.

"I'm staying sober."

"You're boring. So, what do we have here…"

.

.

Aubrey woke up, halfway undressed, sleeping beside Angel. She slid her underwear and shorts on, and decided to find the others.

Emilia was sleeping on the couch, Bodie was sleeping on the floor, hugged to a lamp, Mo slept on the floor with his legs on the table, and Megumi was sleeping on the counter, hugged to a toaster and holding a sleeping Masaru by wrist.

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY PEOPLE!"

"SHUT UP, AUBREY!" Emilia exclaimed. "I HAVE A HUGE HANGOVER, AND IF YOU WON'T SHUT UP, I'll RIP YOUR HAIR OFF! You know what, I can't fall asleep. What… Happened here? AKIRA!"

"Yeah?" She walked out of the bathroom with Glitch not too far behind.

"Explain what happened!"

_Flashback._

"_No, you can't change your name to Jack Daniel's." Akira groaned._

"_Why not?~" Emilia slurred. _

"_Because. Megumi, the toaster and water aren't friends! Put the toaster on the counter!"_

"_ARE YOU *hiccup* INSULTING MY INVINCIBLE MOUSTACHE?!" Megumi slurred._

"_Wha-"_

"_IT HAS FEELINGS TOO! I EVEN GAVE HIM A NAME! JULIAN ALFRED PANKRATZ WISCOUNT THE MOTHERFUCKING LETTENHOVE! CALL HIM DANDELION."_

"_Stop shouting. Masaru, take care of her!" Akira ran away._

"_Angel, if you want to screw Aubrey, then do it in Masaru's room, not on the middle of the living room! DON'T FORGET ABOUT PROTECTION!" Akira pushed them into the bedroom._

"_Bodie-! Ah fuck it, he's sleeping. MO, YOU CAN'T BE A BALLERINA, GET DOWN FROM THE TABLE!"_

"_I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO!" Mo fell from the table, and after a few seconds, he fell asleep._

"_Emilia, don't draw a moustache on Bodie's face!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_PENISES AREN'T ALLOWED TOO. Give me that marker!" Emilia began to run away. Akira caught Emilia and placed her on the sofa._

"_Sleep now."_

"_I don't want to-!" Then, she threw up on Akira, and fell asleep. Akira decided to take a bath before it would dry. After she washed herself, she began to think._

'_Didn't I forget about anything?' She thought as she slid on some clean pants. 'Ah right, the water in the bathtub.' She got rid of the water. She began to check the shelves. 'Ah, shit. I'm out of bandages. Fuck it.' She slid her shirt on. 'I still think that I forgot about something. Pft, as usual.'_

_Then, the door opened. Well, more like: Somebody kicked the door open._

"_Ah, I forgot about you." Akira said to Glitch._

"_I brought sumthin' for you!" Glitch gave Akira a bottle._

"_What am I supposed to do with an empty bottle of vodka?"_

"_I shwear to god that it was full a second ago."_

"_Get out."_

"_No, Megumi slapped Masharu for insulting her moushtache." Glitch slurred. "And besides, I just wanted to tell you that I LOVE VODKA!" He exclaimed and lost consciousness. Akira caught him before he hit the sink._

"_Damn, he's heavy." Akira groaned, and placed him on the floor, resting his back on the wall, but he kept sliding off of it. Akira blew a wet strand of hair from her face, and sat down beside Glitch, placing his head on her lap. She rested her head on the wall, and fell asleep._

.

.

"… That's all. Oh, and we don't have anything to eat. Let's go and buy some."

"No, I have a massive hangover, and the light is too loud." Emilia groaned.

"Either we go, or I'll bite your legs off."

"Fine."

.

.

"All we bought is candy. When are you going to buy some food?" Glitch said.

"It IS technically food. Hey, look at that group of people." Akira said.

"Why?" Aubrey asked.

"They look like genderbended version of us." Masaru said.

"So, another bunch of Mary Sues?" Mo asked.

"Yup."

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU JINXED IT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Then, the group approached them.

"Oh look, a cheap rip-off of us. I'm Aoi." One of them said.

"Oh, so you are supposedly the genderbended version of me? Shouldn't you wear guy stuff? Cross-dressing freak." Akira said.

"Well-It's my brother's fault!" And I could describe their verbal battle for days, but well, I'm lazy.

"Mamoru. I'll be your grim-reaper." Another guy smiled sweetly to Megumi, who used the closest person as a shield.

A blonde woman was making trails on the back of Bodie's neck. Emilia wanted to wring her neck, but it was kind of impossible **(IMPOSSIBRU, I TELL YOU!) **to do it, since she became Megumi's shield.

"I'm Bodil." She purred. Bodie was pale, and stiff.

"Emil. Hope you already called an ambulance." He said to Emilia.

"I'm Aubreon." A redhead placed his hand on Aubrey's waist. Angel went to punch him in the face, but a woman stopped him.

"Angela. Remember that name." She winked to him.

Masaru and his counterpart were just staring at eachother.

"Masako."

"Masaru."

"Hn."

"Hn."

And that's pretty much how their conversation went.

"I'm Pitch. I want you to disappear, you annoying clone."

"Shut up, you're the clone here."

"Mimi. You have to leave. Sorry, but we had too much Mary Sues for at least a month."

"We're not Mary Sues. You are." Glitch said.

"Pretty sure that you are." Pitch said.

"I get it. Our worlds are combined due to the sudden Mary Sue incident. It wouldn't be like that if they were from the Dance Central universe." Masako and Masaru said in unison.

"Hey look! I AM TOUCHING MYSELF!" Akira exclaimed, while pulling Aoi's cheeks.

"It hurtsh." Aoi said.

"Soooo cuuute~" Akira laughed. "It's hard to believe that you actually have a dick."

"AKIRA! Stop hitting on yourself, and help find out what are we going to do!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Need internet for that."

.

.

"Anybody got anything?" Akira asked. Everybody shook their heads. Everyone from the original game was sitting with their counterparts.

"I got something." Masako said. "This situation could mean that we have a Mary Sue stronger than even Ebony, and her male counterpart, Gary Stu, Obsidian. Plus, it's a Dance Central universe Mary Sue, so it's obviously strongest in this universe. Or it could mean that we didn't defeat her or him the correct way. If its number one, we should find a way of defeating her or it, and if it's number two, we'll just wait a few weeks, and this world will split and making the way it was before."

"So, it's either wait or defeat the Mary Sue?" _ said, suddenly appearing on the player screen.

"HOLY FUCK; DON'T DO THAT!" Akira and Aoi exclaimed in unison.

"Oi, Aoi, you wear panties too?" Akira asked. Aoi straightened his skirt with one hand, and punching Akira in the stomach with another.

"Pervert." He muttered.

"I'm not a pervert! YOU'RE A PERVERT!"

"I SAID THAT IT'S MAMORU'S FAULT!"

"LOLITA!"

"CROSS-DRESSER!"

"YOU'RE WORSE!"

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Everybody else exclaimed.

"Aoi, wear Akira's clothes, Akira, wear Aoi's clothes. All of it. AND IF I HEAR THAT YOU'RE HAVING A FIGHT, YOU'LL END UP NAKED!" Megumi and Mamoru exclaimed. Akira and Aoi went outside of the room.

"Okay, so how are we going to find out if there are Mary Sues, or Gary Stues?" Bodie asked.

"We have to wait until they show up." Masaru said.

"Akira! Aoi! Get your asses here!" Mamoru exclaimed. So they did. Aoi looked like Akira with longer hair and more feminine face, and Akira looked like a gothic Lolita cross-dresser due to her "manly" features. All she was missing was a square shaped face, leg hair and arm hair. Megumi and Emilia laughed a little, Aubrey just chuckled, Masaru tried hard not to laugh, and Glitch was laughing his ass off.

"DON'T FORGET THAT I HAVE SHOES THAT CAN BE USED AS A WEAPON!"

"Be happy. You at least look like a woman."

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE THAT!"

"Shut up before we end up naked." Akira huffed and pouted.

"Megumi, Akira just pouted. Get Akira out of that costume, it's making her girlish." Glitch said.

"Shut up before I set up a date for my foot and your ass." Just then, the door opened, pushing Akira and Aoi to the wall and hitting their faces.

"I'm Amethyst Ruby Abilasha von Vah'lentine. I am Glitch's true love." Amethyst flipped her ruby hair and looked at Glitch with her amethyst eyes. I'm serious at that point. It's supposedly real too. The male part of the group chuckled.

"You're fucked~" Pitch elbowed Glitch. Akira and Aoi fell flat on their faces, due to the door closing.

"And I'm Garnet Topaz Tanzanite von Spii'rit. I'm Pitch's fiancé!" Garnet ran a hand in his violet hair, and looked at Pitch with his bright yellow eyes.

"You're fucked too." Glitch smirked. Then, Akira and Aoi picked themselves from the floor.

"You incubus! You won't pull me away from my true love!" Amethyst shouted in Aoi's face.

"Go away, you succubus!" Garnet tried to push Akira through the door.

"There you have your Mary Sue and Gary Stu." _ said.

"Succubus?" Akira questioned. **(Garnet is actually referring to the fact that succubi were ugly women who came to men in the night. The myth that they are beautiful women came up not that long time ago. Thus, Garnet is saying that Akira is an ugly woman who's trying to be seductive.)**

"Incubus?" Aoi questioned.

.

.

"So, my name is Amethyst because of my eyes and Ruby because of my beautiful, long hair."

"I… Won't even comment that." Glitch said.

"I was beaten and raped by my abusive stepfather when I was 5, I ran away when I was 9. When some guys were about to rape me in the dead end that no one was ever walking by, Glitch rescued me."

"That's actually a shortest description of Mary Sue I ever-" Akira began.

"Then, Glitch began to teach me how to dance, which I mastered in 0, 5 seconds."

"-Never mind that."

"Shut up, bitch! Then, Jaryn and Kerith made me a sex slave, but I managed to escape. And then, when Dr. Tan wanted to take D-coy with himself, I tried to stop him, but his robots trapped me and left me almost dead, but since I had superpowers, I escaped, and I'm here! Also, my breast size is 90J, my waist is 23 inches. I'm a half demon, half elf, and half angel."

"How is that even possible?" Aoi questioned.

"My turn. So-" Garnet began.

"No need." Aoi said. "Now get out."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Amethyst asked.

"Wha-No!"

"OHMYGAWD, YOU ARE! AND THE SUCCUBUS IS TOTALLY SEDUCING GARNET!"

"Can't we just kill it before it lays eggs?" Emilia groaned.

"OHMYGAWD, NEXT BITCH WHO'S SEDUCTING GARNET!"

"I have a boyfriend, thankyouverymuch."

Garnet leaned in to kiss Pitch, but Aoi punched him. In order to never begin the teasing, he punched Amethyst right after he punched Garnet.

"You two are annoying." He said. He was sure that he punched them hard enough for them to pass out, but they stood up, and got out of the room, muttering some insults.

"OOOOOOH! AOI ISH INTERESHTED IN PIIIIIIITCH!" Akira teased him.

"Shut up." Aoi punched Akira in the stomach.

"We have to defeat the Mary Sues before my inner organs become liquid." She groaned and coughed.

.

**.**

**Whoa, over 3 000 words on the chapter only. I'm crazy XD**

**But hey, that's why you love me, right? ^3^**

**Well, maybe not all of you love me, but TheDreamingArtist loves me, and that's enough for me :3**

**Amethyst Ruby Abilasha von Vah'lentine is a Mary Sue I made up a week ago.**

**Garnet Topaz Tanzanite von Spii'rit is a Gary Stu I made up today.**

**Bodil- Is a Scandinavian name, I believe, and it's pronounced Boodil or Budil. Found on teh internetz.**

**Aoi-I wasn't really creative, I just took a random Japanese name with A on the beginning. Kind of the same with Mamoru and Masako.**

**Aubreon-Found in the internet. Reminds me of Umbreon, lol.**

**Emil-My parents friend that lives with us is called Emil.**

**Mimi-I don't know why I gave her that name, but hey, it fits. Kind of.**

**Angela-Added an A on the end of Angel.**

**Pitch-I spent 20 minutes on finding out how Glitch's female version could be called. Not kidding.**

**Please, review!**


End file.
